Um Certo Alguém
by Nah
Summary: Sentimentos corrompidos, obsessão, orgulho ferido, ciúmes. Ou seria tudo uma adoração ao que ele nunca experimentou? DG. Draco's POV.
1. Obsessão

**Título:** Um Certo Alguém

**Autora:** Nah

**Beta: **Li

**Sinopse:** Sentimentos corrompidos, obsessão, orgulho ferido, ciúmes. Ou seria tudo uma adoração ao que ele nunca experimentou? POV do Draco. Songfics.

**Disclaimer: **É aquilo de sempre: os personagens e lugares não me pertencem, são todos da titia J.K. Rowling. As músicas também não são minhas, mas melhor colocar aqui, vai que dá problema (até parece). Tudo foi feito sem fins lucrativos. Mas a fic me pertence, então nada de plágio ou sair publicando ela em algum lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

**AVISO 1: **Quando escrevi a fic ignorei completamente o sexto livro, bem, por que d/g depois de HP6... Então, se você prefere fic com spoillers desse livro e acha que fica completamente ultrapassado não levar em consideração os fatos do sexto livro, é só não ler, não é mesmo?

**AVISO 2: **Eu achei melhor mudar a classificação da fic para **M,** pra evitar qualquer problema, já que há uma leve cena de NC, mas é bem leve e não há nada mais pesado durante a fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Obsessão**

**Música:** Wicked Game, Chris Isaak (ou a versão do HIM, se preferir)

Frio. Eu devia estar doente. Só a doença para justificar tudo que se passava naquele momento. Sentado no degrau de uma das escadas que davam para uma das torres mais altas, longe de qualquer pessoa. Isolado. Gostava de ser assim nos últimos meses.

Minha cabeça doía. Meus joelhos estavam encostados em meu peito e minha cabeça apoiada neles. Talvez a dor fosse resultado das horas pensando em um só assunto. Um assunto ao qual eu não estava acostumado. E o frio? Não era inverno e eu não costumava sentir frio com facilidade. Eu nunca soube explicar aquele frio.

Levantei a cabeça e abri os olhos, querendo afastar as imagens. Aquele castelo andava me sufocando. E eu me via preso em uma obsessão que tinha criado para mim mesmo: Virginia Weasley.

Os olhares atentos a cada gesto. Passando pelos mesmos lugares que ela, inconscientemente. E às vezes em que me pegava com o olhar fixado na mesa da Grifinória, a ponto de esquecer o quanto eu deveria ser discreto. Já não podia me enganar mais. Mas eu sinceramente não sei quando começou.

_The world was on fire no one could save me but you  
(O mundo estava pegando fogo, ninguém poderia me salvar, exceto você)  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
(Estranho o que o desejo fará as pessoas tolas fazerem)  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
(Eu nunca sonhei que eu conheceria alguém como você)  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
(E eu nunca sonhei que eu perderia alguém como você)_

* * *

- Draco! Draco!

- O que foi, Pansy? – perguntei, desviando meu olhar da mesa da Grifinória.

- Você já terminou seu café da manhã? Porque se já, então acho melhor irmos andando. Aula da McGonagall – com o canto dos olhos, vi Pansy se levantar, os cabelos negros balançando levemente e os olhos ainda pousados em mim.

Olhei para o meu prato, constando que ainda não havia comido os bolinhos de chocolate e nem tomado o suco de abóbora. Como eu não havia percebido o quão distraído estava? Isso era impossível! Eu devia estar começando a entrar em um estado de torpor. Só assim para justificar o fato de estar olhando fixo para _ela_. E era como se eu nem ao menos soubesse verdadeiramente para onde estava olhando.

Levantei e Pansy já seguia na frente junto com Blaise. Eu devia parar com aquilo. Não era algo normal. _Ela_ não tinha nada de diferente, além de ser alguém totalmente fora de cogitação.

Cheguei à sala de transfiguração e me sentei ao lado de Blaise, como de costume. Ele era um dos poucos ali que eu conseguia aturar. Primeiro porque nunca fazia muitas perguntas, não me questionava; segundo porque parecia o único na Sonserina que ultimamente não ficava só falando em guerra ou o Lord. Blaise estava do nosso lado, claro, mas nem por isso achava que a toda hora devia debater sobre certos assuntos, como havia virado mania entre os seguidores ou simpatizantes do Lord.

McGonagall começava a falar sobre as transformações naturais que alguns seres conseguiam sem uso de varinha, como era o caso dos metamorfomagos. Tentei me concentrar no assunto, mas vislumbrei cabelos ruivos em minha mente e minha concentração se evaporou rapidamente a partir daí. Quando vi, a aula já tinha acabado.

Havia me esquecido que hoje era quarta feira, dia em que o sexto ano tem aula de Transformações depois da nossa. Então lá estava ela, conversando alegremente com um grupo de alunos.

Dissimulação. Talvez essa seja a palavra chave. Ela fazia isso. Sempre soube se camuflar. Quem sabe já não havia notado minhas constantes observações? Eu sabia dissimular, mas havia algo ali que não me permitia e às vezes tinha a impressão que ela se divertia com isso.

_No I don't want to fall in love_

_(Não, eu não quero me apaixonar) _

_(this girl is only gonna break your heart  
(essa garota vai apenas partir seu coração)_

_No I don't want to fall in love _

_Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
(essa garota vai apenas partir seu coração)_

_With you_

_(Por você)_

* * *

O final de semana em Hogsmeade não me era atrativo. Mas como monitor eu não poderia deixar de ir. Tentei de todas as formas arranjar uma boa desculpa, mas aquela sangue-ruim metida a sempre cumprir as regras não facilitou as coisas.

"_Como monitor você tem obrigação de estar lá, principalmente com esse sendo o primeiro passeio do ano. O grupo de alunos do terceiro ano sempre acaba se excedendo na primeira visita ao povoado"._

E quem se importava com alunos do terceiro ano? Só a Granger.

De qualquer forma, havia lugares interessantes que podia se freqüentar em Hogsmeade, o único problema é que não era só eu que achava interessante.

Não que o local me agradasse de todo. Era sujo, mas era o único local que eu podia pedir o que quisesse para beber e sem olhares vigilantes querendo que eu desse exemplo como monitor. Draco Malfoy dando exemplo? Só se for o de _"Como Desprezar Alguém e Fazê-lo se Arrepender te ter Nascido"_.

Entrei no Cabeça de Javali, pedi uma dose dupla de Whisky de fogo ao barman e escolhi uma das mesas mais afastadas. Mal fiz isso e a porta do bar abriu. A primeira coisa que notei foi a farta cabeleira ruiva que entrou em companhia de mais dois amigos: a Di-Lua Lovegood e aquele sangue ruim fã numero um do Potter.

_What a wicked game you played_

_(Que jogo perverso você joga)_

_to make me feel this way  
(para fazer eu me sentir assim)_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_(Que coisa perversa de se fazer)_

_to let me dream of you_

_(deixar eu sonhar com você)_

Algo conspirava contra mim. De todos os lugares que eu podia imaginar, esse era o único que eu achava que não a encontraria. Um dos motivos que me fez ir ali.

Não tirei os olhos dela desde a entrada e quando ela já estava no meio do caminho em direção ao bar, virou a cabeça para o lado e nossos olhares se encontraram brevemente. Tive a impressão de que ela sorriu, mas com a rapidez do olhar isso só podia ser impressão.

Parei de olhar para ela e me concentrei no que acontecia comigo. Uma hora eu tinha que entender. Ouvi risadas e movimentos da mesa um pouco próxima da minha. _Ela _teve a ousadia de se sentar ali com os coleguinhas dela. Weasley, cada vez eu tenho certeza de que você faz isso de propósito.

Mais uma vez as risadas, a dela se destacando. Com toda discrição vi seus movimentos, o copo com um líquido transparente e as mãos tirando algo de seu bolso. Parei de olhar. Não era do meu interesse.

Minha audição já não funcionava mais, eu não tinha que prestar atenção à conversa da mesa ao lado. No entanto, meu olfato não tinha sido avisado que deveria parar de funcionar também. Senti um cheiro característico de fumaça misturado com... canela? Subitamente ergui meus olhos para a mesa dela e lá estava a Weasley com um cigarro na mão, dando o que parecia ser a segunda tragada. O fã do Potter fazia o mesmo, enquanto a Di-Lua não parecia nada interessada naquilo quanto os outros dois.

"_Babacas experimentando cigarro pela primeira vez"._

Sem me controlar mais soltei a primeira alfinetada que me veio à cabeça:

- Habito horrível! Não devia gastar seu misero dinheiro com isso, Weasley, pode faltar comida na sua casa.

Ela deu mais uma tragada, olhando para mim, dando um claro sinal de que não estava nem ai para os meus comentários. Realmente, eu achava aquele habito horrível.

- Como monitor, vou ter que tirar pontos dos três por estarem desobedecendo normas – disse com sarcasmo.

- Você não vai fazer isso, Malfoy, já que também esta desobedecendo normas – ela apontou para o meu copo de Whisky.

- Eu sou de maior, Weasley, e tenho certeza que você e esses outros dois não.

- É, só que mesmo sendo de maior vai contra o regulamento da escola qualquer aluno consumir bebida alcoólica – vi o brilho de triunfo no olhar dela. Estava certa, droga! – Se nos entregar, podemos entregar você também.

- Por que ao invés de você discutir não vem e senta aqui também? – Di-Lua chocou tanto a mim quanto a Weasley, enquanto o fã do Potter disfarçava o riso levando o copo de bebida a boca.

- Luna, Malfoy não vai se sentar com a gente – ela respondeu impaciente, fazendo um gesto de descaso em minha direção.

Di-Lua deu de ombros, parecendo alheia à rixa entre Malfoys e Weasleys.

Terminei de tomar minha bebida e me levantei sem dizer mais nada. Já era perturbador demais olhar de longe para ela, estando próximo chegava a assustar. Eu sabia que com o ar dissimulado dela havia percebido a tênue linha de desejo que passou pelos meus olhos.

Sai do bar, deixando os pensamentos e as sensações - ou pelo menos tentando. Malfoys não sentiam, não reagiam com emoções. Malfoys são apáticos diante do mundo ao seu redor. E era assim que eu deveria ser: Malfoy.

_What a wicked thing to say_

_(Que coisa perversa de dizer)_

_you never felt this way  
(que você nunca se sentiu assim)_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_(Que coisa perversa de se fazer)_

_to make me dream of you_

_(deixar eu sonhar com você)_

* * *

Andar por Hogsmeade não estava sendo nada interessante. A risadinha da Weasley, o jeito de falar suavemente e decidido, o cigarro nos lábios levemente rosados. Nada disso me saía da cabeça. Eu começava a perder a paciência comigo mesmo. Não tinha mais controle sobre os meus pensamentos. Aquilo estava se tornando terrivelmente desagradável, ao mesmo tempo em que eu constatava às sensações agradáveis que passavam por mim quando pensava _nela_.

E parecia que nada estava ao meu favor. Chego a achar que nunca esteve. Andando pelas esquinas de Hogsmeade mais uma vez encontrei a Weasley naquele dia. Dessa vez sozinha, olhando atentamente as vitrines. Passando a mão pelas mechas ruivas, uma pequena sacola na outra mão.

Eu podia ter dado meia volta, mas Malfoys não dão meia volta. Eu podia ter continuado meu caminho fingindo não vê-la, isso um Malfoy faz fácil, fácil. Podia mostrar sim que a havia visto e olhar com a cara mais desprezível, isso era ainda mais Malfoy.

Mas apenas fiquei parado ali até que ela me notou e virou-se, escondendo a surpresa nos olhos rapidamente. Tirou a mão do cabelo, me avaliando durante alguns segundos.

- Veio tentar tirar pontos de mim novamente?

- Fazendo algo de errado por acaso, Weasley?

- Apenas olhando vitrines. Isso também é proibido?

Ela estava claramente debochando de mim. Maldita Weasley! Às vezes conseguia ser mais irritante que o _Trio Maravilha_. E eu deviria estar louco por estar apreciando levemente aquele estranho diálogo.

- Para que se iludir, Weasley? Não pode comprar mesmo o que está aí – apontei para a vitrine.

Pela direção dela, o que tanto olhava era uma caixinha feita de madeira fosca, cuidadosamente decorada em um colorido onde o rosa predominava. Nem deveria ser algo muito caro.

Weasley pareceu sensivelmente magoada com o meu comentário, mas foi por breves instantes. Ela deu uma risada com pouco caso e me respondeu calmamente:

- Sabe, Malfoy, você deveria parar com essas piadinhas em relação a minha família. Ela perdeu a graça e já não cola mais.

Estava certa de novo. Os Weasleys estranhamente já não eram mais tão pobres. Não sabia bem por que. Só sabia que tinha algo haver com a mãe dela e uma herança de um parente distante. Mas isso não me importava. Weasleys podiam virar os seres mais ricos do mundo, para mim eles sempre seriam pobres e fariam parte da escória.

Voltei a caminhar com a intenção de me afastar dali. Não tinha uma resposta para aquilo e resolvi fazer minha pose de arrogante, olhando com desprezo para o caminho a minha frente.

- Malfoy! – não dei atenção ao chamado dela, já bastava aquele diálogo inútil pela segunda vez. Eu nem ao menos conseguia agredi-la verbalmente a altura. – Por que tem olhado tanto pra mim?

Parei de andar. Ela havia mesmo percebido. Mesmo sem olhar, pude notar o sorriso de deboche dela. Como eu iria explicar aquilo? Weasley não parecia muito paciente em esperar uma resposta e decidiu ser direta.

- Que interesse tem em mim, Malfoy? Por que não tira os olhos de mim quando me vê? Às vezes tenho a impressão que você está obcecado. Isso é bom ou ruim?

Olhei para ela com frieza. Aquela Weasley parecia ter adquirido um grau de esperteza que eu não achava possível. E não se comportava como uma garotinha tímida intimidada com um olhar sobre si. Ela era diferente. Não demonstrava constrangimento, tão pouco parecia afirmar que gostava daquilo. Mantinha-se neutra, indecifrável.

- Acho que você bebeu demais, Weasley.

- Não! Sei muito bem qual é o meu limite – ela se aproximou de mim. _Ok, Weasley acho que você está passando do seu limite a partir desse_ _ponto_. – Você não tira os olhos de mim na hora das refeições, Malfoy. E parece estar sempre no meio do meu caminho – ela olhava diretamente nos meus olhos e eu não podia desviar. Seria um fraco se fizesse isso. As palavras não saíam e ela se aproximava cada vez mais.

- Melhor você parar de andar – avisei.

E em resposta, ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Com medo?

Revirei os olhos. Quem ela pensava que era para causar medo em mim? Eu só não queria aquela aproximação, mas não tinha nada haver com medo.

- Até parece – voltei a olhar para ela. Agora sim estava perigosamente perto.

- Ah, me pareceu durante alguns instantes – fingiu estar ressentida. Ela tinha tirado o dia para debochar, certo? – Sabe, Malfoy, você não é de se jogar fora.

Não! Isso com certeza estava passando dos limites. Acho até que arregalei os olhos quando ela disse isso. Que eu não era de se jogar fora isso eu sabia muito bem, mas uma Weasley estar admitindo isso cara a cara, próxima daquele jeito. Não, ela devia ter bebido demais mesmo ou então algo estava possuindo o corpo da Weasley. Porque aquela ali não se parecia nada com a santa ex-namorada do Potter ou a meiga irmã mais nova do Weasley.

Ela deu uma risadinha de leve. Aquelas risadas dela já estavam me irritando e estavam fixas em minha mente.

- É impressão minha ou você está preste a corar, Malfoy?

Ai já era demais! Eu não estava preste a corar, tinha certeza disso. Sem poder mais ficar calado, eu soltei contido e frio:

- Esse tipo de coisa não acontece comigo, Weasley. E sua sanidade mental parece que se evaporou. O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ela ficou séria.

- Eu não sei – e sorriu de um jeito maroto, como se estivesse a ponto de aprontar algo. E foi isso que ela fez.

Senti os lábios dela roçarem nos meus da maneira mais provocativa possível. Sem esperar mais aumentei o contato, pronto para me arrepender mais tarde. Meus lábios estavam colados aos dela, minha mão sendo levada até sua nuca e querendo aprofundar o beijo, mas ela foi mais rápida e se afastou.

- Você deveria saber disfarça mais. Eu não sou para os seus olhos, Malfoy. Sabe disso – disse com aquele irritante sorriso que parecia mudar a cada instante, como se não tivesse tentado me beijar a poucos segundos.

- Se acha demais pra mim? – perguntei, tentando soar frio e sarcástico. – Você faz parte da escória, Weasley.

- Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido – mais uma vez ela ficou séria.

- E quis dizer em qual? – voltou a sorrir. – Não me venha com esses seus sorrisos, Weasley. É irritante!

Riu mais ainda, provavelmente se divertindo com o meu visível ar de irritação.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – não esperou eu responder. – Você queria me beijar?

Devo ter arregalado os olhos de novo. Que tipo de pessoa sensata fazia aquela pergunta em uma circunstancia daquela?

- Não deve ter noção de perigo, não é mesmo? Vou fazer o seguinte: acreditar que você não está sóbria e vou esquecer o que houve, conseqüentemente você faz o mesmo.

Sem esperar ela dizer algo, me virei e fui andando. Para o meu azar, percebi que ela vinha atrás de mim. Weasley deveria mesmo estar muito bêbada. Eu já começa a achar que ela estava era sobre o efeito de alguma droga. Porque, não, ela só podia estar querendo que eu fizesse uma loucura.

- Suas faculdades mentais não estão em ordens hoje, garota?

- Malfoy! – me chamou, suavemente. – Eu não desisto fácil.

Diante disso, eu me virei. O que ela quis dizer com esse _eu não desisto fácil_? Ela se aproximou mais uma vez de mim. Queria ter me afastado, só que com os lábios dela tão próximos aos meus não tinha como. Simplesmente não dava.

E se aproveitando da minha confusão, ela fez de novo. Roçou os lábios no meu. Aquilo era o quê? Uma espécie de cumprimento que ela fazia em seus inimigos?

Dessa vez ela não se afastou, não deu o risinho debochado. Sem ousar muito, ela apenas encaixou os lábios nos meus. Meus olhos estavam abertos e os dela fechados. Eu não ia resistir por muito tempo, não tinha como. Fechei os olhos e, como da outra vez, levei minha mão até a nuca dela, aumentando o contato. Os lábios estavam estranhamente doces e quando comecei a beijá-la de verdade, senti o gosto de canela muito leve.

Weasley parecia que tinha todo tempo do mundo para aquele beijo. Era ela quem controlava. Fazia com que o beijo fosse devagar, sem pressa, como se não tivesse importância em estarmos em uma rua onde com certeza estavam passando ou ia passar alguém de Hogwarts. Mas eu não pensei nisso naquela hora. Nossas bocas juntas eram muito mais interessantes.

Até que ela quebrou o contato, se afastando um pouco. Abri os olhos, me deparando com os dela, com um resquício de incerteza, o que se acentuava mesmo em seu olhar era a decisão. E tive a impressão de que ela já planejava aquilo, porque não parecia surpresa tanto quanto eu.

Ela se afastou.

- Te vejo qualquer dia desses, Malfoy.

Enquanto eu tentava processar o que havia acontecido ali, ela se foi. Bom, eu não tinha que pensar naquilo coisa nenhuma. Eu deveria era fazer que nem ela, agir como se aquilo fosse natural, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se Malfoy e Weasley se beijando em uma rua de Hogsmeade fosse algo normal como dar bom dia.

Mas definitivamente não dava. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Merlin! Você com certeza deve me odiar muito. Eu devo ter puxado sua barba inúmeras vezes em outras vidas.

Aquilo tudo girava. Eu andava com uma fixação por uma Weasley e ela não só percebeu isso como ainda achou de me _atacar_ da pior forma possível. E o mais estranho: eu havia gostado. Melhor colocar na cabeça que qualquer um gostaria daquilo. Porque independente de qualquer rixa familiar, Weasley era uma garota muito... interessante.

Mais tranqüilo ao chegar a essa conclusão, continuei passeando por Hogsmeade. Não a vi mais o resto do dia e parecia até que a minha fixação havia acabado. Então talvez fosse só isso: eu estava atraído por ela e agora que já sabia como era beijá-la, talvez acabasse perdendo o interesse. Aquilo não era para ser levado a sério. Só que por outro lado, quando você beija alguém e acaba gostando, você acaba querendo ir mais além...

Só depois fui me dar conta do quanto isso era perigoso para mim. E que o final daquela historia não seria muito feliz.

_No I don't want to fall in love_

_Não, eu não quero me apaixonar_

_this girl is only gonna break your heart  
(essa garota vai apenas partir seu coração)_

_With you _

_(Por você)_

_this girl is only gonna break your heart  
(essa garota vai apenas quebrar o seu coração)_

_Nobody loves no one_

_(Ninguém ama ninguém)_

Continua...

* * *

**N.A: **Hum... então? Gostaram? POV do Draco é sempre mais difícil, pelo menos para mim, mas bem mais interessante também! E ai, será que eu ganho reviews? Vai tudo depender de vocês, quero reviews para postar o próximo capítulo. Vai funcionar assim agora, quanto mais reviews e mais rápido, mais rápida a fic será atualizada (é, isso mesmo, virei uma ficwritter mercenária!). Isso praticamente virou moda aqui! u.u.

**N.A. 2:**Vale dizer aqui aquele bla bla bla todo sobre cigarro? Vocês já devem estar cansados de ouvir, mas para a minha consciência ficar leve: fumar causa câncer de pulmão, pode provocar aborto e IMPOTÊNCIA! (Daí o Dray abominar cigarro. Já pensou? Nosso Dray brocha? Credo!). Entre outros males. Então não sigam o exemplo feio da Ginny.

**N.A 3: **Eu sei que o nome dela é Ginevra, mas não dá pra usar esse nome sem querer cair na risada. E imagine só o Draco todo sério falando Givevra Weasley. Você consegue? Bom pra você. Eu não consigo imaginar. Então vai ficar Virginia ou apenas Ginny.

E vou agradecer a Li logo(vai que eu não publico mais nada), por ela ser uma beta maravilhosa e ter aceitado betar essa fic mesmo não curtindo d/g. Vamos todos converter a Li pro caminho da salvação!


	2. Sedução

**Capítulo 02: Sedução**

**Música: **Only you, Portishead

Aquele estranho acontecimento em Hogsmeade martelava na minha cabeça. E, agora, mesmo que eu não quisesse ficar obcecado pela Weasley, seria impossível. Ela parecia estar sempre nos mesmos lugares que eu com uma freqüência absurda. Até mesmo parecia ter adotado o meu horário para as refeições. E mesmo que eu aparecesse outra hora, ela estava ali, coincidentemente. Era como se ela soubesse detalhadamente os meus passos. Já não bastava ela me perseguir em minha mente...

Não só me via com a presença dela constante como também me via perseguido pelos olhos dela, que parecia se divertir. Ela sabia que eu estava fugindo de tudo aquilo, daquilo que eu não queria que acontecesse. Isso era humilhante! Eu me via encurralado como uma presa indefesa - e olhe que ainda nem estava sendo atacado.

O que eu não esperava é que ela fosse mesmo fazer o que ela tinha dito naquele dia.

"_Te vejo qualquer dias desses, Malfoy."_

Esse _qualquer dia_ chegou em uma sexta à noite, na primeira semana de Outubro.

Sabe, eu não estava com vontade de jantar, então resolvi dar um passeio próximo ao campo de quadribol. Cheguei a pensar em pegar uma das vassouras da escola para poder voar um pouco, já que não tinha planejado isso e deixei a minha no dormitório. Mas quando já estava indo à direção do armário de vassouras do vestiário da Sonserina, ela resolveu aparecer.

- Pensando em treinar um pouco para o próximo jogo, Malfoy?

Minha primeira reação ao ouvir a voz dela foi de surpresa, mas não deixei transparecer, me virei com cara de tédio e respondi arrastado:

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley.

Ela levantou discretamente a sobrancelha. Eu comecei a me perguntar se ela não estava imitando um hábito meu.

_We suffer everyday  
(Nós sofremos todos os dias)_

_What is it for _

_(Para que serve isso)  
_

_These crimes of illusion  
(Esses crimes ilusionarios)_

_Are fooling us all_

_(Estão nos enganando)_

- Sei que não é, mas... – parou de falar, estrategicamente. Weasley estava claramente tentando me seduzir. – ...digamos que eu estou interessada – finalizou me dando o primeiro sorriso daquela noite.

Olhei para ela com desdém, sendo que não sabia mais por quanto tempo eu ia agüentar. Os lábios rosados dela estavam ali diante de mim, ainda a uma boa distância, nem um pouco perigoso, mesmo assim era preocupante. Eu podia simplesmente dar evasão aos meus desejos, mas seria o mesmo que a deixar ganhar aquele jogo. Sem contar que eu não estava conseguindo ignorar a vozinha no fundo da minha consciência, avisando que aquilo não deveria acontecer em hipótese alguma.

Ela encostou-se à parede com displicência, desviando os olhos de mim e observando ao seu redor.

- Afinal de contas, garota, o que você tem? – cruzei os braços.

- A que você se refere exatamente? – olhou para mim fazendo uma cara inocente, como se nem soubesse o que estava fazendo ali.

- Weasley, você anda praticamente me perseguindo. E não sei se você notou, mas nós estamos sozinhos no vestiário da Sonserina.

- Foi você que começou tudo, Malfoy – ela também cruzou os braços. – Você que andava me perseguindo com os seus olhos. Eu te perguntei uma vez que interesse você tinha em mim, mas não obtive resposta, lembra?

- Porque provavelmente isso é algo que a sua imaginação criou, então eu não tenho que dar uma resposta. Você precisa urgente ir procurar um pisquibruxo.

O segundo sorriso da noite.

_And now I am weary  
(E eu sei que estou cansado)_

_And I feel like I do  
(E eu me sinto assim)_

_It's only you  
(É só você)_

_Who can tear me apart  
(Que consegue me rasgar)_

_And it's only you  
(E é só você)_

_Who can turn my wooden heart_

_(Que consegue transformar meu coração estúpido)_

- Malfoy... eu acho que você não entendeu ainda o que está acontecendo – ela se desencostou da parede. Os cabelos ruivos caiam pelo rosto, emoldurando e contrastando com seu rosto pálido e bochechas levemente coradas.

- Eu sei muito bem o que está acontecendo. Você que parece não ter noção do que faz – ela havia começado a andar em minha direção.

- Você está fugindo de mim?

- Não seja ridícula – não é que eu estivesse fugindo dela, eu só tinha certeza que Weasley e Malfoy juntos não resultariam em boa coisa, mesmo estando extremamente atraído por ela.

- Está sim. E eu acho que sei por que – falou de maneira marota.

- Weasley, você não acha que está atiradinha demais, não? – eu não estava me reconhecendo. Se fosse outra garota, eu já tinha a agarrado há muito tempo, mas ela fazia tudo diferente. Seduzia sem ser vulgar, sem parecer que estivesse se jogando aos meus pés.

E acho que ela sabia disso, porque me olhou visivelmente magoada com o meu comentário.

- Não sou como as vadias que costumam andar com você, Malfoy. E não estou sendo atirada, eu estou apenas tentando chegar a um alvo. A palavra correta para me definir seria _decidida_.

A distância entre nós dois era pouquíssima. Agora sim os lábios dela estavam perigosamente próximos.

- Sabe qual o seu problema? – me perguntou, nossas bocas a milímetros de distância. – É que você não esta sabendo lidar com a situação. Você tem medo, Malfoy – terminou a última frase devagar e baixo, seus olhos fixos no meu, seu perfume nublando meus pensamentos.

Dessa vez não tinha como eu evitar nada. Vendo que nas estrelinhas do que ela disse estava claramente a palavra _'frouxo' _ali no meio, eu fiz a única coisa que me veio a cabeça.

Sem eu perceber o comando do meu cérebro, minhas mãos já estavam em volta da cintura dela e meus lábios colados aos seus. Ela deu permissão para que eu aprofundasse o beijo e nossas línguas se encontraram sem receios e preocupações. Weasley pressionava seu corpo levemente contra o meu, como se pedisse uma tímida proteção e suas mãos estavam em volta do meu pescoço como um pedido desesperado de aceitação. Com isso, por mais segurança que ela transparecesse em seus atos, pude perceber o quanto estava insegura com tudo aquilo.

Quando nos largamos, não houve perguntas nem respostas. Ela fechou os olhos durante alguns segundos e quando abriu vi algo diferente ali, que não soube explicar. Seus braços ainda se encontravam ao redor do meu pescoço e ela encostou durante um instante sua testa na minha. Soltei sua cintura, confuso com aquele olhar.

Weasley também me soltou e se afastou um pouco. Ela agora parecia desconcertada assim como eu. Foi tão estranho! Não sei se ela sentiu a mesmas sensações. A maneira como aconteceu e o frio que senti na barriga. Eu nunca havia sentido frio na barriga por beijar alguém. E acho que isso é coisa de meninas!

- Você ainda pretende treinar? – ela me perguntou. Eu nem lembrava que ia treinar, eu nem ao menos disse a ela que ia treinar.

- Eu não ia treinar, ia apenas voar um pouco.

- Hum... então acho que já está na minha hora – e sorriu de jeito encantador, mas não fez sinal de que fosse sair dali.

- Acho que ainda é cedo.

Ela deu um fino sorriso, voltando a parecer completamente segura de si e levantando a sobrancelha como se esperasse que eu desse o primeiro passo.

E realmente dei o primeiro passo! Voltamos a nos beijar, dessa vez muito mais familiarizados e de um modo que parecia que não íamos nos soltar mais.

Ela era viciante. Só que vícios nunca são percebidos quando ainda se está no começo. E depois viram um grande erro.

_The size of our fight  
(O tamanho da nossa briga)_

_it's just a dream  
(é só um sonho)_

_We've crushed everything  
(Nós rasgamos tudo)_

_I can see, in this morning selfishly_

_(Eu consigo ver, egoistamente, essa manhã)_

* * *

Tudo começou a correr rápido demais depois daquele encontro não planejado – pelo menos não da minha parte – no vestiário da Sonserina. Ela me procurava pelos corredores. E eu a procurava também. Nossos encontros não eram discretos como se exigia em uma situação como aquela. Nossas casas, nossas famílias, nossos amigos nunca entenderiam, mas parecia que nós nos esquecemos disso. Não tinha importância. 

Quando nos encontrávamos em um corredor mais deserto, entre uma aula e outra, falávamos algo, soltávamos farpas, começávamos a nos seduzir novamente e depois estávamos aos beijos. Os flagras começaram com primeiranistas ou segundanistas, depois foram professores e até mesmo Filch. Acabamos ganhando uma detenção, que foi contestada já que não era proibido namorar em Hogwarts, mas Filch acabou ganhando essa, já que era para estarmos em sala de aula. Foi um deslize, perdemos a noção do tempo, isso pode acontecer com qualquer um.

Até pensei que a detenção seria uma oportunidade a mais para ficarmos juntos, mas aquele zelador caduco achou de colocar nossas detenções em pontos diferentes do castelo.

Quando nossos encontros chegaram aos ouvidos do irmão dela, achei que Ginny fosse terminar tudo. O que tínhamos não era nada sólido, não a nossos olhos, então não seria difícil. Mas ela pareceu não se importar com as ameaças que ele fazia de contar aos pais ou as ameaças que ele fazia a mim. Ginny, na verdade, parecia não se importar com nada, nem comigo, nem com ela mesma. Eu havia percebido que tinha algo de errado com ela, só não tinha descoberto o que.

Os pais dela descobriram que estávamos juntos e os meus também. Era um pouco engraçado considerando que nós dois não achávamos que estivéssemos juntos. Nós nos encontrávamos à noite e conversávamos um pouco sobre coisas fúteis. Nunca família ou nossos problemas. Não assumíamos um compromisso. Às vezes nem nos cumprimentávamos quando passávamos um pelo outro. Não éramos um típico casal de namorados. Não éramos sequer namorados.

Apenas dependíamos um do outros. O que sentíamos era como uma droga, que cada vez você precisa de mais doses para sentir o mesmo efeito da primeira vez que experimentou. E nossa dependência era visível, só nós dois que não percebíamos. No final das aulas, eu só queria saber de estar com ela e isso me deixava irritado. Quando fui questionado pelos meus pais o que eu fazia com uma Weasley, respondi que não passava de uma diversão para ambos e que os problemas das nossas famílias eram deixados de lado nos momentos em que estávamos juntos. Claro que meus pais não aceitaram, muito menos os dela, mas o que podiam fazer? Nos tirar de Hogwarts que, naquele momento, era o lugar mais seguro para se estar?

E, no final, eles acabaram achando que era apenas fogo de palha. Assim com nós dois.

_How we've failed and I feel like I do  
(Como nós falhamos e eu me sinto como se tivesse)_

_It's only you_

_(É só você)  
who can tear me apart  
(que consegue me rasgar)_

_And it's only you  
(E é só você)_

_who can turn my wooden heart_

_(que consegue transformar meu coração estúpido)_

* * *

Em um sábado, no final da tarde, no encontramos no jardim do castelo. Na verdade, eu a vi saindo e fui atrás. Ela se sentou na grama, encostada em uma árvore e fui até lá, me sentei ao seu lado, sem dirigir uma palavra. Ficamos assim durante alguns minutos. Ela parecia pensar em algo importante e eu não sabia como começar uma conversa. Até que me veio em mente algo que havia pensando em perguntar hoje cedo. 

- De quem foi a carta que você recebeu no café da manhã? – perguntei sem olhá-la.

- Dos meus pais.

- E o que eles queriam? – ela virou a cabeça para o meu lado.

- Nós não costumamos conversar sobre isso – disse, séria.

- Eu só queria saber – dei de ombros. – Não me importa.

- Claro que não importa – seu tom era sarcástico.

Ficamos em silêncio durante mais algum tempo. Eu já estava decidido a voltar para o castelo, mas acabei na me controlando e perguntei:

- Você não acha isso estranho?

- Isso o quê?

- O que temos.

- Nós temos algo, por acaso? – questionou, ferina. Não soube o que responder. – Bem, eu acho que isso é estranho justamente por não termos nada, certo?

Isso também estava na minha cabeça, só que algo mais forte sempre gritava dentro da minha mente dizendo para eu saber sobre ela, sobre a vida dela, era como se eu sentisse que aquilo me afetava.

- O que tinha na carta?

- Draco, o que deu em você hoje? O que diabos você tem haver com aquela carta? – ela parecia irritada. Tirou um pacotinho de cigarro do bolso e acendeu.

Senti o aroma de canela misturado com fumaça. Não gostava quando ela fumava, aquele hábito era terrível e desagradável, mas ela sabia fazer de forma tão sedutora. O rosto visivelmente nervoso enquanto tragava o cigarro.

- Eu já disse que detesto isso, Virginia!

- Eu sei.

- Eu falei que não queria que você fumasse quando estivesse comigo – já havia dito isso algumas vezes, que ela tivesse esse hábito longe de mim, mas Ginny não costumava fumar sempre. Era tão casual ela fumar. Na verdade, ela só fumava quando estava nervosa e sempre era o de canela.

- Não sou eu que estou com você, é você que está comigo. Se quiser é só cair fora, eu vou continuar fumando – disse ríspida, os cabelos balançando sobre a brisa.

_Now that we've chosen to take all we can  
(Agora que decidimos pegar tudo o que temos)_

_This shade of autumn a stale bitter end  
(Essa sombra de outono como um fim amargo)_

_Years of frustration lay down side by side_

_(Anos de frustração postos um do lado do outro)_

Ela levou o cigarro até a boca, antes de dar outra tragada eu o tirei da mão dela e o joguei no chão, pisando com o pé.

- M----, Draco! – ela se levantou. – Era o último!

- E o que isso me importa? Eu já disse que não quero que você fume.

- Você não manda em mim, seu idiota! – gritou, furiosa. Levantei-me, também chegando junto dela e a segurando pelos pulsos.

- Realmente eu não posso mandar em você, mas se quiser continuar com essa palhaçada que temos, que pelo menos você tenha a consideração de não fumar ao meu lado. Eu não vou chegar nos cantos com minhas vestes e meus cabelos impregnados com cheiro de cigarro.

- Então esse é o seu problema? – ela agora parecia se divertir. – O que importa são suas vestes e o seu cabelo?

- Quer que eu passe a me preocupar com seu pulmão também? – perguntei, sarcástico. – Claro que não quer, você mesmo não se importa. Qual o seu problema, afinal?

Os olhos dela pareceram nublar rapidamente.

- Meu problema é você.

Acho que fiquei em choque. Ela podia ter falado tudo, menos aquilo.

- Agora você pode me soltar? – a voz dela saiu calma e um pouco cansada. Soltei, sem saber se havia apertado com força os pulsos dela.

- Te machuquei?

- Não, Draco, mesmo sendo um Malfoy e estando irritado, você sabe como se portar com uma dama.

- Você é uma dama? - ela voltou a se sentar.

- Ora, não me ofenda – sentei mais uma vez ao seu lado. Era assim. Discutíamos e depois voltávamos a conversar normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido e até mesmo fazendo piada.

- Você veio fazer o que aqui?

- Pensar - ela suspirou. – Você quer saber o que meus pais disseram na carta? – fiz que sim com a cabeça. - Eles queriam saber sobre você. O porquê de estarmos juntos e que se você fosse que nem o seu pai, que eu me afastasse de você. Resumidamente foi isso. Nada novo.

- Eu não sou feito meu pai. Não somos a mesma pessoa.

- Eu sei, Draco. E meus pais talvez achem que você não seja que nem seu pai também. Eles me deram opção de escolha, deixaram que eu mesma julgasse, ao invés deles fazerem isso. Não foi tão mau assim.

Passei a mão sobre os ombros dela e a trouxe para perto, fazendo-a encostar sobre meu peito.

- Tem razão, ruivinha, não foi tão mau assim – comecei a mexer nos cabelos dela. – Ei! Se aquele era seu último cigarro de canela e você me disse uma vez que só pode consegui-los com o Colin quando ele volta para casa, significa que você não vai fumar mais pelo menos até o final do ano letivo.

- Não se anime. Tem o natal em Dezembro, se esqueceu? – Ginny respondeu, marota. Tinha me esquecido disso, mas o natal não estava tão próximo assim, ainda estávamos em Outubro.

Começava a escurecer. Iríamos voltar ao castelo e talvez nem nos víssemos mais aquela noite. Aquela tinha sido a cota de conversas e discussões do dia.

_And it's only you_

_(E é só você)  
who can tear me apart  
(que consegue me rasgar)_

_It's only you_

_(É só você)  
who can turn my wooden heart_

_(que consegue transformar meu coração estúpido)_

Continua...

* * *

**N.A: **Oi, meu amores! Obrigada pelas reviews lindas de vocês. E sim a fic já está toda prontinha e terá seis capítulos. Por sinal, o próximo é um dos meus favoritos (adivinha por que?). E antes que eu me esqueça: a Miaka fez uma capa pra minha fic, então quem quiser ver é só clicar no meu nomezinho que tá lá no meu profile, ok. Segundo a Rafinha o Draco tá bochechudo, mas eu achei ele fofo! 

Então, até o próximo capítulo que sai em menos de uma semana dependendo da minha empolgação com as reviews! (não, isso não é uma chantagem, imagina!).


	3. Desejo

**Capítulo 03: Desejo**

**Música**: My sweet prince, Placebo

Depois daquele sábado no jardim do castelo tudo parecia mais assustador. Sem querer admitir, eu estava completamente apegado a ela e a observava cada vez mais quando não estávamos juntos. Ginny agia diferente com as outras pessoas. Ela não parecia ter aquele toque de rebelde e sempre se mostrava amável, sem o jeito sarcástico. Começava a achar que ela interpretava uma espécie de papel. Só não sabia se era comigo ou com os outros. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: comigo o jeito dela era muito mais natural.

Não se pode dizer que nós tínhamos uma espécie de relacionamento. Não nos víamos com freqüência, nem tínhamos obrigação de dar satisfação um para o outro. Mesmo assim, eu me via envolvido nela e por ela. Ginny era a única pessoa que eu não sabia o que se passava na cabeça. E o que me dava a sensação de que era o único que estava me entregando ali.

Meus pais me pressionavam a cada dia. Queriam saber o porquê daquela ligação com uma Weasley. Se não passava de uma diversão e mesmo que fosse, eles achavam que era melhor eu procurar outra para me divertir. No entanto, naquele momento, meus pais tinham algo muito mais importante com o que se preocupar e pararam de insistir, por hora, naquela história.

Ginny não parecia enfrentar problemas com os pais. Quem parecia não estar se dando muito bem com ela era aquele Weasley. Uma vez ouvi a Granger conversando com ela sobre o fato dele não dirigir mais a palavra para a própria irmã. Ginny mostrou pouco caso e acho que naquele momento a Granger percebeu que ela estava mudada, mas era uma mudança que Ginny ocultava de todos.

No último dia do mês de Outubro, houve a costumeira festa de Halloween. Para mim, aquilo era mais uma das coisas em Hogwarts que não me interessavam. Convenhamos que ficar sentado em uma mesa, ter um salão decorado diferente e comidas típicas da data comemorativa não eram lá essa diversão toda. Existiam coisas muito mais divertidas para se fazer no Halloween e muito mais apropriadas para a nossa idade também.

Ginny parecia compartilhar do mesmo tédio que eu e enquanto eu a observava lá na mesa da Grifinória, Blaise tocou em meu braço, chamando a minha atenção.

- Por que não a leva a festa mais tarde? Acho que ela vai se divertir.

- Você enlouqueceu, Blaise? – Pansy perguntou, esganiçada. – Ela não pode entrar na nossa sala comunal, grifinorios não são bem vindos nas nossas festas particulares.

Blaise deu de ombros e parecia que eu nem estava mais no meio deles dois.

- Acontece, Pansy, que a Weasley é a nova namoradinha do Draco e é natural ele levá-la para a nossa festa - notei o desdém de Blaise. Ele sabia que eu jamais levaria Ginny a uma festa da Sonserina e só falava aquilo para me aborrecer.

- Ela não é minha namorada – resmunguei. – E vocês parem de tocar nesse assunto - finalizei, colocando um ponto final naquela irritante e constante implicância.

Eu até entendia por parte aquilo. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos não fazia o menor sentido, mas quem estava naquela relação era eu e não nenhum deles. Já era perturbador o bastante, eu não precisava que me lembrassem com que eu estava. Eu sabia muito bem, minha consciência fazia questão de lançar isso em minha mente a cada cinco minutos.

_Never thought you'd make me perspire  
(Nunca pensei que você me faria transpirar)_

_Never thought I'd do you the same  
(Nunca pensei que eu te faria o mesmo)_

_Never thought I'd fill with desire  
(Nunca pensei que eu me encheria de prazer)_

_Never thought I'd feel so ashamed_

_(Nunca pensei que sentiria tanta vergonha)_

Quando o jantar de Halloween terminou, nós começamos a nos dirigir para as casas. Desde o jantar eu ainda não tinha ido falar com Ginny e me questionava se não deveria ir até ela. Não era muito típico da minha parte, então acabei desistindo. Quando sai do salão junto com outros sonserinos e caminhava em direção das masmorras, senti alguém puxar de leve a minha veste. E lá estava ela do meu lado.

- Vem comigo – ela segurou a minha mão e me tirou de perto dos sonserinos.

- Onde? - não respondeu. Começamos a subir as escadas junto com os corvianais e grifinorios. – Ginny, se um dos monitores nos verem indo para outro lugar vão comunicar a um dos professores.

- Relaxa, ninguém vai ver – ela disse, sorrindo marota.

No ponto em que grifinorios e corvinais se separavam, ao invés dela acompanhar um dos grupos, parou comigo meio que escondida atrás de uma estátua. Olhou, esperando todos sumirem, atenta para ver se ninguém tinha nos visto. A mão dela ainda segurava a minha e eu reparei que não era muito comum andarmos de mãos dadas.

Quando todos sumiram, ela voltou a olhar para mim e, ainda segurando a minha mão, recomeçou a andar comigo subindo as escadas que davam para o norte do castelo.

- Halloween é minha data comemorativa favorita – Ginny parecia mais falar para ela mesma do que para mim.

- E por conta disso você resolveu me seqüestrar?

- Não estou seqüestrando você – ela balançou a cabeça. – Mas eu sei muito bem o que acontece na sua sala comunal no Halloween. Alunos do sexto e sétimo anos em uma festa com bastante álcool, garotas espevitadas e muita 'alegria' no ar.

- Com ciúmes? – perguntei, me deliciando por dentro com aquela revelação.

- Não, porque teria ciúmes? Mas isso também não significa que eu queira ficar com fama de quem teve a cabeça enfeitada, se é que você me entende, Draco.

Fechei a cara com aquele comentário. Quer dizer que ciúme de mim ela não tinha, estava apenas tentando conservar o orgulho dela? Aquela Weasley ainda ia me pagar caro por todo aquele controle que ela tinha. Soltei a mão dela e pensei seriamente se ainda deveria acompanhá-la. Ela olhou para mim e disse:

- Não fique com essa cara de donzela ofendida – e aqui eu fechei a cara mais ainda. – Você sabe que é verdade e aposto que vale o mesmo para você em relação a mim. Agora vamos andando, vai ser divertido.

- Não tem nada que se compare com as festas da Sonserina – cruzei os braços.

- Eu garanto que tem – ela voltou a andar e eu acabei fazendo o mesmo.

Chegamos em frente a uma parede e Ginny passou três vezes ali na frente, até que uma porta apareceu. Eu conhecia aquele local, era a sala em que eu peguei Potter e uma horda de seguidores dele praticando Defesa Contra Artes da Trevas na época da Brigada Inquisitorial. Aquilo devia ser uma piada dela. Na hora imaginei se Potter e seu clã não estariam ali para me pegarem, discretamente levei a minha mão para a varinha, enquanto Ginny abria a porta.

Ela entrou e eu dei uma olhada antes de entrar. Aparentemente não tinha ninguém ali.

- Vamos, Draco! – ela fez sinal para que eu entrasse. Fiz isso e ela fechou a porta. A sala estava vazia há não ser pela mochila de Ginny e algumas almofadas.

- Você deixou sua mochila aqui?

- Foi, antes de descer para o jantar – ela andou até a mochila e tirou uma garrafa de dentro.

- Não acredito que você me chamou aqui para beber, Weasley! – ela sorriu. – A cada dia você me surpreende mais. Pensei que como uma Weasley boazinha você não fizesse esse tipo de coisa – eu estava extremamente confuso e, acredite, se fosse com outra garota, eu iria gostar que ela fizesse isso, mas com Ginny era diferente e tudo aquilo ali me parecia absolutamente errado.

Ela me olhou sem entender. Acho que percebeu pelo meu tom de voz que eu não estava achando nada daquilo agradável.

- Qual o problema?

- Você é um grande problema – respondi. Às vezes eu me perguntava se não estava sob o efeito de um feitiço que me fazia falar a verdade sempre que estava ao lado dela. E mais uma vez a sensação de que tinha algo de muito errado naquela cena.

Sem ter total clareza dos meus atos, eu saí daquela sala. A festa na minha sala comunal era sem dúvida muito mais divertida. E sem sensações de estranheza.

_Me and the Dragon  
(Eu e o dragão)_

_Can chase all the pain away  
(podemos mandar toda o dor embora)_

_So before I end my day...  
(Então antes de eu acabar meu dia…)_

_Remember  
(lembre-se)_

_My sweet prince  
(Meu doce príncipe)_

_You are the one_

_(você é o único)_

* * *

Havia se passando uma semana depois do Halloween, e eu e Ginny ainda não tínhamos nos falado. As fofocas que corriam em Hogwarts é que eu e ela tínhamos terminado e corriam boatos de que ela havia me visto com outra na festa da Sonserina. Era algo sem fundamento nenhum, considerando que Ginny nunca conseguiria entrar na sala comunal da minha casa e que quando eu cheguei lá, fui direto para o meu quarto, sem me importar com a festa que ocorria.

Eu até tinha planos de ficar por ali e me divertir enquanto andava pelos corredores em direção das masmorras, mas assim que entrei na sala comunal, minha vontade se esvaiu. Não era ali que eu queria estar naquele momento de verdade. E foi ai que me dei conta da besteira que tinha feito. Ginny com certeza não me perdoaria fácil, sem contar que nunca teria coragem de pedir desculpa, pelo menos era o que eu pensava até aquele momento.

Os dias se arrastavam devagar e todas as vezes que eu a via, sentia vontade de poder tocar sua pele, aspirar seu cheiro e beijar seus lábios, mas a cada dia ela parecia mais distante. Até que eu percebi que era justamente esse o jogo que ela estava fazendo, porque ela queria que eu me aproximasse de novo. Ela sabia que eu já estava ligado a ela, que eu a queria de qualquer jeito e que não conseguiria me controlar por muito tempo. Decidi-me por fazer seu jogo, afinal de contas, só assim eu a teria novamente.

Minha oportunidade apareceu com mais uma daquelas visitas a Hogsmeade. Sempre que todos voltavam de Hogsmeade, se encontravam cansados por conta do dia exaustivo e divertido no vilarejo. Não era algo certo, mas eu achava que assim talvez fosse mais difícil notarem nossa falta. Não que isso realmente importasse, mas eu não queria que nada estragasse a minha surpresa.

Depois do jantar esperei que ela voltasse pelo caminho que costumava fazer quando ia para sua casa. Os corredores não estavam movimentados e não tive problemas quanto a ficar ali esperando. Quando avistei os inconfundíveis cabelos ruivos balançando fui até ela sem ser notado.

- Agora é sua vez de vir comigo – murmurei em seu ouvido, segurando delicadamente sua mão. Não era hora de irritá-la. E por mais insensíveis que os Malfoys pudessem ser, nós sabíamos muito bem como tratar uma mulher.

- O que leva você a acreditar que eu irei, Malfoy? – ela perguntou calmamente, tentando parecer suave, o que foi falho. Ela não conseguiu esconder a raiva que passava por seus olhos e nem o tom magoado em sua voz.

- O fato de saber que você _quer_ vim comigo – me posicionei de frente para ela, agora minhas mãos em sua cintura. – Sei que fui rude naquele dia e agora gostaria de me redimir...

- Você pode se redimir me deixando pisar em cima de você – ela respondeu entre dentes, sem mais tentar esconder a raiva.

- Você quer dizer pisar no meu orgulho, certo? Como fiz com o seu – não foi uma boa coisa de se dizer, pude visualizar uma faísca de fogo em seus olhos castanhos.

- Se você não tirar essas mãos da minha cintura... – e enquanto ela falava, eu pensava rapidamente em algo para fazer e concertar de uma vez aquilo.

Ao invés de soltá-la, segurei com mais firmeza sua cintura, aproximei meus lábios dos dela e falei:

- Você quer vir sim. Está com raiva de mim, chateada, magoada e com saudades.

Ponto! Depois dessa, tinha certeza que ela viria. É, acho que eu estava aprendendo a jogar esse jogo. E dessa vez quem estava ganhando era eu.

Ainda contrariada, ela veio comigo, admitindo silenciosamente que estava com saudades assim como eu. Não que estivéssemos com saudades um do outro. Estávamos com saudade das nossas peles. Era isso: uma questão de pele e cheiro. Levianos? Um pouco, talvez...

Cheguei com ela na mesma sala que ela havia me levado. Estava do mesmo jeito. Com exceção de que dessa vez era a minha mochila que estava ali e havia mais almofadas e um tapete. É, eu não estava com as melhores das intenções e ela percebeu. Mas quem disse que Ginny também tinha boas intenções em relação a mim?

Ela se sentou nas almofadas, enquanto eu ia até a minha mochila e tirava uma garrafa de vodka.

- Seu jeito de se redimir é fazendo tudo o que eu fiz naquela noite?

- E um pouco mais – respondi com malícia e pela primeira vez percebi um ar de hesitação nela. Talvez eu estivesse indo rápido demais.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e deixei a garrafa no chão. Minhas mãos foram até seus cabelos e eu os afastei do pescoço dela antes de começar a beijar ali.

- Você não trouxe copos? – ela perguntou.

Afastei um pouco os lábios do pescoço dela e respondi:

- Esqueci! - voltei a beijar seu pescoço, dessa vez um pouco mais forte.

- Vamos beber na garrafa?

Dessa vez eu não ia responder, era óbvio que íamos beber na garrafa, e Ginny não me parecia o tipo de garota que tem problemas quanto a isso. Percebi que o que ela estava tentando era dar um jeito de fugir daquela situação. Afastei-me do pescoço dela e peguei a garrafa, abri e sorvi um pouco de vodka gelada e pura. Voltei a colocá-la no chão e vi Ginny fazer o mesmo, com uma ligeira impressão de que ela fazia isso para se acalmar.

_Never thought I'd have to retire  
(Nunca pensei que eu teria que me aposentar)_

_Never thought I have to abstain  
(Nunca pensei que eu teria que abster)_

_Never thought all this could back fire  
(Nunca pensei que isso poderia voltar fogo)_

_Close up the hole in my vain_

_(Fechar o buraco na minha veia)_

Não sabia o que dizer e me peguei pensando justamente nisso. Acho que alguns minutos se passaram depois que ela sorveu um pequeno gole e não falávamos nada. Até que ela, impaciente com aquele silêncio, virou meu rosto para ela e me beijou. Um gole de vodka não era capaz de dar coragem a ninguém, o que pareceu não se aplicar a ela.

Beijou-me com vontade, amaciando meus lábios, tocando sua língua com a minha de maneira provocante. Quando eu já estava preste a encerrar o beijo, ela fez isso e começou a descer os beijos pelo meu queixo, desceu mais, chegando no pescoço e deu leves mordidas intercaladas com beijos.

- Eu queria que você dançasse para mim - sussurrei em seu ouvido, sem pensar.

Ginny parou de beijar meu pescoço e me olhou sem entender muito bem o que eu havia dito.

- Dançar? – ela voltou a pegar a garrafa e tomar mais um gole. – Que eu saiba eu não danço. Isso é uma espécie de desejo? – questionou, divertida.

- Esquece, tá legal?

- Bom, não é algo que de para esquecer assim. Por que você não dança pra mim? – Ginny estava claramente zombando de mim.

- Eu já disse para esquecer! – por que diabos eu deixei aquilo escapar? Malditos beijos no pescoço!

Ginny riu, se divertindo mais ainda com a situação. E ainda rindo, ela veio e se sentou no meu colo de frente para mim.

- Você se irrita tão fácil – ela disse, sem esconder o sorriso. E querendo apagar aquele sorriso zombeteiro, eu a beijei com força.

Coloquei toda a minha vontade, todo o meu desejo naquele beijo, e ela claramente se entregava aquilo. Minhas mãos passeavam por suas costas, iam para cintura em busca de alguma brecha, em busca de sua pele branca para ser marcada. Ela ofegou quando desci para seu pescoço. Sem beijos suaves, minha intenção era marcar. Ela era minha!

_Me and my valuable friend  
(Eu e meu valioso amigo)_

_Can fix all the pain away_

_(podemos fixar toda a dor pra longe)  
So before I end my day...  
(Então antes de eu acabar meu dia...)_

_Remember  
(lembre-se)_

_My sweet prince  
(Meu doce príncipe)_

_You are the one_

_(você é o único)_

- Draco... – murmurou, suas mãos brincavam pelas minhas costas.

Tinha acabado de achar os botões da blusa dela, quando ouvi meu nome sendo pronunciado de forma tão doce. Voltei a beijá-la. Ela mordeu meus lábios e correspondeu ao meu beijo com a mesma intensidade. Comecei a desabotoar os botões de sua blusa. Ela ofegou mais uma vez.

- Draco... – aquele ar de hesitação novamente. E ela não tinha idéia do quanto aquilo me instigava mais ainda. – eu acho que... – tirei sua blusa e ela ainda usava uma camisa branca de alça fina.

- Eu sei... não é certo – beijei seu ombro. – Mas nós queremos isso, não é mesmo? – beijei o outro ombro, minhas mãos tocando sua pele.

- E se não conseguimos voltar atrás? Se não tiver volta a partir daqui?

Olhei em seus olhos, querendo achar uma resposta. Ela estava certa. Se não tivesse mais volta estaríamos perdidos. Envolvidos demais e perdidos! Eu podia sentir sua pele queimando, as faces dela coradas.

- Você ainda não percebeu que já fomos longe o bastante? – e depois do que eu disse o ar de hesitação dela evaporou-se.

_Never thought I'd get any higher  
(Nunca pensei que eu poderia chegar tão alto)_

_Never thought you'd fuck with my brain  
(Nunca pensei que você iria foder com o meu cérebro)_

_Never thought all this could expire  
(Nunca pensei que isso tudo poderiar expirar)_

_Never thought you'd go break the chain_

_(Nunca pensei que você iria quebrar as correntes)_

Quando me dei conta, Ginny começava a desabotoar a minha camisa. Estávamos perdidos... Eu sabia que não havia mais volta quando senti sua mão quente tocar a minha pele. Ela me queimou! Ninguém nunca havia me queimado. Os olhos dela passearam pelo meu rosto, sua mão foi até a minha nuca. Começou a beijar meu rosto, enquanto eu tirava sua camisa e apertava seu corpo contra o meu, dificultando nossas tentativas de tirarmos a roupa um do outro o mais rápido possível.

A deitei nas almofadas. Meus dedos passearam pelo seu corpo nu, queria marcar cada pedaço. Ela não tirava os olhos de mim, ficava atenta como eu reagia a cada toque na pele dela. Minhas mãos subiram por sua barriga. A respiração dela era ritmada, seus seios subiam e desciam em igual sincronia. Envolvi um deles com a minha mão e ela ofegou em resposta. Levei minha boca até o outro e dessa vez envolvi o mamilo rosado com meus lábios. Ginny passou as mãos de leve pelos meus cabelos.

Enquanto acariciava seu seio, mordisquei o mamilo e ela arfou. Meus olhos fecharam ao sentir o cheiro da sua pele. Levantei o rosto e olhei para ela, seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ela abriu quando percebeu que eu havia parado.

- Você é tão linda - murmurei próximo a seus lábios.

Ela sorriu e me beijou. Deitei meu corpo sobre o dela e suas mãos continuavam a me queimar. Ao invés de continuamos deitados, fiz com que nos sentássemos do jeito de antes. Ela de frente para mim, envolvendo minha cintura com suas pernas. Seus seios colados em meio peito. Mordi o ombro dela de leve e subi para o pescoço, passando a minha língua ali, seu corpo amoleceu um pouco e meus dedos passavam devagar por sua intimidade. Já sabia que ela estava preparada.

Mordi seu pescoço com um pouco de força para depois correr meus lábios pelo seu queixo até chegar na boca. Beijei com luxuria e a penetrei devagar. Ela, em um gesto impensado, mordeu meus lábios com força e eu senti o gosto metálico de sangue. Eu não sabia que aquela era a sua primeira vez! Ela em nenhum momento disse ou deu a entender, parecendo sempre tão certa do que fazia.

_Me and you baby  
(Eu e você, baby)_

_Used to flush all the pain away  
(costumávamos mandar toda a dor pra longe)_

_So before I end my day...  
(Então antes de acabar com o meu dia...)_

_Remember  
(lembre-se)_

_My sweet prince  
(Meu doce príncipe)_

_You are the one_

_(Você é o único)_

Como se pedindo desculpas, acariciei suas costas. Seu rosto agora estava na curva do meu pescoço, sua respiração forte. Esperei ela se acostumar até começar a me mover. A beijei, sufocando seus gemidos. Beijei seu rosto e pescoço, enquanto ela se controlava para que seus gemidos morressem na garganta. Ginny já parecia acostumado comigo dentro dela, sussurrava inaudível e seu rosto era pura entrega e desejo. O modo como os lábios dela ficavam entreabertos e seus olhos cerrados era encantador. Pedi para que olhasse para mim e quando ela fez isso, todo o peso que eu tinha sobre minhas costas desapareceu.

Nada mais importava. Seus olhos castanhos diziam tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir e nunca tive direito. Ela era tudo que eu temia e queria ao mesmo tempo. E agora ela era minha também. Quando voltou a pousar a cabeça em meu pescoço e o mordeu com força, eu fiquei na dúvida se ela estava sentindo dor. O que foi apagado da minha mente quando a ouvi dizer meu nome mais uma vez de maneira doce. Esvai-me dentro dela, quando seu corpo amoleceu completamente sobre o meu.

Nos deitamos de frente um para o outro.Ginny tinha os olhos fechados, a respiração começando a regularizar, envolvi sua cintura com a minha mão, a trazendo para mais perto. Ela abriu os olhos tão nublados e incertos quanto os meus e voltou a fechá-los, se aconchegando no meu corpo. Consegui pegar minha capa que estava ali no lado e nos cobri. Enlacei nos meus dedos uma das suas mechas de cabelo.

É, não tinha mais volta! E nem sequer bebemos o suficiente para jogarmos a culpa na bebida.

_My sweet prince  
(Meu doce príncipe)_

_You are the one_

_(você é o único)_

_My sweet prince  
(Meu doce príncipe)_

_My sweet prince…_

_(Meu doce príncipe...)_

Continua...

* * *

**N.A:** Bem, essa foi minha primeira NC, quer dizer, primeira com casais heteros. Ficou levinho, não foi? E agora um comentário bem impertinente: vocês já perceberem que a sala precisa praticamente virou uma espécie de motel nas fanfics de HP? Depois dessa acho que quebrei o romantismo do capítulo (Nah se sentindo terrível).

O Draco dessa fic tem consciência. Quase um menino certinho, eu hein! E que bela surpresa ele fez. Enchendo a sala precisa de almofadas... muito original! ¬¬'

Nhaaaaaaa, eu tenho sede de reviews!


	4. Ilusão

**Capítulo 04: Ilusão**

**Música: **Close to the Flame, HIM

Desejo. Nossa relação sempre se resumia a isso. Era puro desejo de estar ao lado um do outro. Sentindo. Tocando. Provando. Deitar-se com alguém não te prende verdadeiramente a essa pessoa e nós não queríamos ficar presos um ao outro. Nós só queríamos aproveitar ao máximo. E, sem perceber, o nosso desejo se transformou em dependência. Éramos dependentes!

Nossos encontros se tornaram excessivos. E minha obsessão parecia aumentar a cada dia, dado ao fato de que quanto mais nos aproximávamos, mais misteriosa ela ficava. Eu via pregado em seus olhos a faixa dizendo que eu não a conhecia. Não tinha controle da situação - na verdade, nunca tive. - Se eu pensar nas conversas estranhas que tínhamos, eu vou notar que ela conseguia ser de um jeito em cada momento. Chegou a um ponto em que eu só queria descobrir qual daquelas era a verdadeira Ginny Weasley.

_The kiss sweetest_

_(O beijo, o mais doce sabor)  
And touch so warm  
(E o toque, tão quente)_

_The smile kindest_

_(O sorriso, o mais amável)  
In this world so cold and strong_

_(Neste mundo tão frio e forte)_

* * *

- Você alguma vez já se perguntou qual o motivo de estar aqui? – ela fez uma daquelas perguntas filosóficas. Aquilo me irritava, mas os braços dela estavam ao redor do meu pescoço e me encarava de maneira séria. 

- Não! – respondi, perdido em seus olhos.

- Eu sempre penso nisso.

- E já obteve resposta?

- Cada um deve vir com uma função. Nem que seja a aparentemente função de limpar a neve da sua porta.

- Limpar neve de uma porta não parece algo importante – ela ficou me observando durante alguns instantes até responder:

- Mas se você não consegue abrir a sua porta por que há um monte de neve te impedindo, alguém do lado de fora tem que fazer isso.

* * *

- No que está pensando? 

- Em nada.

- Vamos, Draco, eu sei que está. Quando você passa o dedo pelo seu pulso a cada cinco segundos é porque está pensando em algo.

Eu nunca reparei nisso.

- Estava pensando onde nós iremos poder ficar mais à vontade, já que a sala precisa foi estranhamente interditada.

- Ora, seu safado, você só pensa nisso? – ela corou. Beijei seu pescoço.

- Você acha que alguém vai aparecer nesse jardim há essa hora?

- Nem pense nisso! – ela cortou. Naquele dia, ela estava puritana.

* * *

- Hum... sabe, alguém pode flagrar a gente aqui nesse corredor. 

- Não estamos fazendo nada demais – ela falou entre meus lábios.

- É, considerando que a minha capa está no chão e você com metade dos botões desabotoados, isso definitivamente não é nada de mais – ironizei.

Ela riu perto da minha orelha.

- Por Merlin! Será que não podem se conter? – a sangue ruim da Granger se materializou sem que notássemos. Estava vermelha e chocada com a cena.

Ginny ficou séria e me soltou, antes de dizer:

- Ok, nós vamos para um quarto – pegou minha capa no chão e com a outra mão me arrastou para longe dali.

É impressão minha ou a Granger parece estar ficando roxa de vergonha feito uma beterraba?

* * *

- Você pode dizer de uma vez o que aquele imbecil do Corner falava de tão engraçado para você estar rindo daquele jeito? 

- Não seja estúpido. Eu nem me lembro mais o que ele disse, alguma piada provavelmente... – ela estava sentada em cima da mesa da sala de Feitiços, habitada apenas por nos dois àquela hora.

- Não se faça de besta! Vocês estavam flertando – afirmei, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Deixe desse seu ciúme ridículo...

Avancei para cima dela, a assustando momentaneamente.

- Não estou com ciúmes de você. Você não merece isso, sabe muito bem – meus braços envolviam sua cintura e minha voz saia cortante. – Mas eu tenho um orgulho a zelar... Não vou admitir que você se insinue para alguém como fez comigo. Eu conheço muito bem aquele seu sorriso.

A reação dela foi dar um daqueles irritantes sorrisos e falar no mesmo tom que eu.

- Acontece que o seu orgulho já caiu a partir do momento que você passou a andar comigo. Você poderia ter escondido de todos, nós podíamos ter escondido, mas fizemos questão de mostrar e exibir quem estava com quem. Seu orgulho te deixou a partir do momento que você me manteve fixa em sua mente.

E assim que ela terminou de falar, nós estávamos nos beijando de maneira violenta. Nossas peles se incendiando.

* * *

- Você tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? – perguntei, tentando não parecer preocupado. 

- Tenho – ela me abraçou com força.

- Está tremendo!

- Não é nada, vai passar.

Afaguei seu cabelo e olhei em seu rosto.

- O que há?

- Apenas estou um pouco cansada.

Havia medo em seus olhos.

_We're so close to the flame  
(Estamos tão perto da chama)_

_Burning brightly_

_(Queimando ardentemente)  
It won't fade away and leave us lonely_

_(Ela não vai enfraquecer e nos deixar sozinhos)_

* * *

- Conseguiu esses malditos cigarros de novo? 

Ela me olhou antes de dar uma tragada.

- E dessa vez tenho um bom estoque – sua voz saiu divertida.

- Você só fuma quando está nervosa Não consegue pensar nos próprios problemas sem ser envolta dessa fumaça? – tentei tirar o cigarro da mão dela.

- Vai pro inferno!

* * *

– Nós não temos o menor sentido – não contive a frustração na minha voz. Aquilo ia nos consumindo de maneira desgastante. - Eu só me pergunto por que nós não terminamos com isso de uma vez. 

- Porque não conseguimos nos largar – foi a resposta calma dela, afagando meu cabelo, mas parecendo tão ou mais frustrada do que eu.

* * *

- Você sabia que quando os hipogrifos encontram seu par, eles não conseguem passar mais do que algumas horas longe? 

- Hum...

- Agora imagine só se por acaso eles se separam. Poucas horas depois, morrem de saudades literalmente.

- Não gosto de hipogrifos.

* * *

- Intensidade é a chave de tudo. 

- Sobre o que você está falando, Ginny?

- Você e eu.

* * *

- Sejamos francos, nós não somos um casal. 

- E...? – lá vinha mais um dos questionamentos dela.

- E aí que eu não entendo o porque de toda essa implicância. Já disse milhares de vezes ao Rony que não tenho nada sério com você e mesmo assim ele fica insistindo para eu acabar meu namoro. Aí eu falo: _"mas ele nem é meu namorado"_, então ele se mostra mais revoltado ainda.

- Por que você não experimenta dizer: _"ele apenas satisfaz os meus prazeres carnais"_?

Ela jogou uma almofada em meu rosto.

- Se eu dissesse isso você pode ter certeza que não amanheceríamos vivos.

* * *

- Draco, você já descobriu qual a sua função aqui? 

- Não e você? – perguntei, sem muito interesse.

- Acho que eu sou a pessoa _inútil_ que tira a neve da porta.

_The arms safest  
(Os braços, os mais seguros)_

_And words all good  
(E as palavras, todas boas)_

_The faith deepest  
(A fé, a mais profunda)_

_In this world so cold and cruel_

_(Neste mundo tão frio e cruel)_

* * *

Ela me fazia parar e pensar quando falava uma daquelas coisas sem sentido. E eu não dizia nada ou dizia o mínimo possível, mas ela lia meus olhos, minha expressão, meus gestos. Ela sabia me interpretar. E eu não conseguia decifrar suas palavras. Mas se eu juntasse todos aqueles diálogos de diferentes Ginnys, eu notaria que ela estava, entre todas aquelas frases, mostrando o que queria dizer. 

Só agora entendo aquele papo de neve na porta.

E relembrar tudo isso machuca, mesmo sendo apenas uma questão de pele. Penso em quando eu comecei a me envolver sem perceber? Quando Ginny se tornou uma necessidade em minha vida? Quando eu me entreguei? E se for pensar mais um pouco, nada disso importa. Minha questão agora é descobrir como me livrar disso. Já pensei em um feitiço de memória... mas acho que feitiços de memórias não apagam sensações.

Uma hora eu sei que chegará ao fim. Essa é a única certeza que tenho. E quando isso acabar, eu voltarei a respirar, voltarei a viver do meu jeito. Esquecerei cheiro, toque, gosto. E ela não vai ter mais importância.

_We're so close to the flame  
(Estamos tão perto da chama)_

_Burning brightly  
(Queimando ardentemente)_

_It won't fade away and leave us lonely_

_(Ela não vai enfraquecer e nos deixar sozinhos)_

Continua...

* * *

**N.A:** Meio sem nexo esse capítulo. Mas ele ficou do jeitinho que eu queria no final. Desculpem a demora absurda. Eu me mudei, tive problemas com o pc. De qualquer forma acho que daqui pro final desse mês essa fic já tá toda publicada, afinal só são mais dois capítulos. Espero que tenha apreciado, mesmo com essa demora e com o tamanho do capítulo. 

E não esquecem das reviews. Quem sabe vocês não acabem vendo o penúltimo cap. daqui pra Páscoa.

P.S: Aquele lance do hipogrifo é mentira!

Bjus!


	5. Ciúmes

**Capítulo 05: Ciúmes**

**Música: **Forgive me, Evanescence

Gelo e fogo não dão muito certo, não é mesmo?

Sabe aquela história que ela contou do hipogrifo? Bem, acho que estava acontecendo a mesma coisa com nós dois. Não ficávamos muito tempo longe um do outro, mas isso não significava que estivéssemos indo bem. Eu e ela começávamos a demonstrar ódio. E não era aquele antigo ódio por conta dos nossos sobrenomes. Era ódio pelo que nós tínhamos, ódio por saber que precisávamos um do outro. Por perceber o quanto nossa relação se estreitava.

Queríamos nos afastar. Eu queria! Ela consumia meus pensamentos, me fazia desejar coisas que eu sabia ser impossível, me dava esperança, me fazia achar um motivo para querer estar ali. Eu me sentia fraco, sem rumo. E se eu pensasse em deixar de ser comensal por causa dela? Agora já era um pouco tarde para isso. Mesmo que eu realmente quisesse, não poderia mais.

Minha maior vontade era me afastar. Ginny havia me contaminado com algo que ia além dos meus conhecimentos. Aquele aquecimento que sentia quando estava perto dela era algo estranho para mim, algo que eu sabia que estava errado. Tentei deixá-la varias vezes, mas quando me passava na cabeça que ela poderia encontrar outro era uma sensação de desespero que me acometia, e largar Ginny se tornou algo inconcebível em minha mente.

Eu a machucava e me machucava, talvez assim ela colocasse um ponto final nessa história.

Não andava agindo muito racionalmente naqueles dias e ela ultimamente parecia bem mais alegre. Não comigo. Quando estávamos juntos ela se portava da mesma maneira de sempre: com calma, sarcástica, dissimulando o que passava em sua cabeça e docemente carinhosa. Eu não via a mesma alegria de quando ela estava em volta dos seus amigos. Queria saber por que ela era tão diferente comigo. Começava a achar que essa era a forma que ela encontrou de me machucar. Não que eu não gostasse da Ginny que estava comigo. Aquela era a Ginny que eu colocava em um pedestal sem que ela soubesse, mas eu queria um pouquinho da vivacidade da outra Ginny.

Passei uma semana observando as mudanças dela, detalhando bem e comecei a questionar se a Ginny que estava comigo era mesmo a real como eu achava no começo. Àquelas dúvidas me deixavam sem saber como agir, não que isso justificasse o que começou a acontecer a partir daí.

_Can you forgive me again?_

_(Você pode me perdoar de novo?)  
I don't know what I said_

_(Eu não sei o que eu disse)  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_(Mas eu não pretendia te machucar)_

Havíamos combinado de nos ver ao final do dia e antes do jantar, próximo as estufas. Fazia frio lá fora, então eu achei melhor ir até ela e irmos para outro lugar. Eu havia chegado a ponto de saber os seus horários e sua última aula naquele dia era Transfiguração. Apareci no corredor onde ficava a sala de McGonagall e me deparei com ela a alguns passos da entrada, conversando animadamente com um dos grifinorios, amigo do irmão dela.

Eu conhecia aquele sorriso.

Aproximei-me, tentando ao máximo voltar ao meu estado de frieza e controlando a vontade de lançar uma azaração naquele imbecil que tinha os olhos brilhando avidamente para cima dela enquanto ela sorria. Ginny não notou minha presença de imediato, só quando eu envolvi seu pulso com uma das minhas mãos foi que ela se virou com surpresa.

- Draco... o que faz aqui?

Não respondi, a olhei como se a culpasse de algo e a puxei para que fosse comigo.

- Espera, eu estou conversando com o Dino...

- Você não vai conversar com ninguém – respondi, frio.

- O que há com você? – ela parou de andar, enquanto o idiota do grifinorio continuava parado no mesmo local sem entender nada. – Você quer fazer o favor de me soltar – ela se soltou bruscamente.

- Você marcou comigo, lembra-se?

- Eu já estava indo. Deixe-me terminar de conversar com o Dino...

- Já disse que você não vai conversar com ninguém!

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Como se você mandasse em mim, Malfoy.

Ginny me deu as costas e, antes que recomeçasse a andar, eu segurei seu braço.

- Se você for está tudo terminado – falei próximo ao ouvido dela, ela mordeu os lábios e me encarou.

- Então tá! – se soltou e foi em direção ao estúpido do grifinorio, que parecia um pouco nervoso com aquela situação.

Ginny se virou de lado para que eu pudesse ver o que ela falava. Fez pior. Ao invés de falar ela deu _aquele sorriso_, sabendo que eu ficaria louco com aquilo.

Quando percebi já apontava a varinha e estuporava aquela babaca.

_I heard the words come out  
(Eu ouvi as palavras sairem)_

_I felt that I would die  
(Eu senti como se fosse morrer)_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

_(Dói tanto te machucar)_

- Draco! O que você fez? – ela se abaixou em direção ao corpo do grifinorio caído no chão.

McGonagall apareceu na porta, provavelmente me ouviu proferindo o feitiço e o barulho do corpo daquele inútil caindo.

- Mas o que... Sr. Malfoy, explique-se? – ela me olhou penetrante, tentando esconder sua cara chocada, mas notei que não estava surpresa. – Uma hora tinha que acontecer, não é mesmo? Atacar alunos... – e resmungou algo inaudível antes de fazer com que a minha varinha saísse da minha mão. Eu sabia a que ela se referia. Assim como todos ali naquele castelo, ela suspeitava que eu e mais alguns sonserinos fossemos comensais. Bem ela estava certa em relação a isso, mas não em relação ao motivo por eu ter atacado o babaca que conversava com a minha Ginny.

McGonagall fez com que ele recobrasse a consciência com um _enervate _e pediu para que Ginny o levasse até a enfermaria. Depois se voltou para mim e me mandou para a sala de Dumbledore. Ginny saiu ajudando Dino a andar e aquilo só aumento minha raiva, ela nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de me olhar e por causa dela eu estava encrencado. Desde quando estuporar alguém fazia com que você fosse ir falar direto com Dumbledore? Eu já não tinha lançado uma maldição naquele miserável justamente por isso. Se soubesse que iria para a sala do diretor de qualquer forma, teria lançado logo uma maldição e aquele grifinorio nunca mais se aproximaria da minha Ginny.

De qualquer forma, eu havia acabado de terminar com ela.

_Then you look at me_

_(Então você olha para mim)  
_

_You're not shouting anymore  
(Você não está mais gritando)_

_You're silently broken_

_(Você está silenciosamente magoada)_

* * *

Não foi muito agradável a conversa com o diretor. Ganhei uma detenção como era de se esperar. Acho que McGonagall esperava mais, só que de alguma maneira Dumbledore sabia que eu não ataquei Dino Thomas pelo fato de que talvez eu fosse um comensal. Ele sabia que foram motivos pessoais que me levaram a fazer aquilo, e não o fato dele ser um sangue ruim. Irritantemente ele sempre sabia de tudo e já parecia estar a par do meu confuso relacionamento com uma Weasley.

Como detenção eu teria que limpar durante um mês a cozinha do castelo depois do jantar. É, Dumbledore soube ser cruel nesse ponto. Afinal, olha justo quem ele foi colocar para trabalhar perto de irritantes elfos domésticos? Já fazia umas duas semanas que eu não via Ginny, dessa fez parecia ser para valer. Seria, se ela não tivesse me procurado uma noite depois que terminei de limpar a cozinha.

Estava próximo ao salão comunal, voltando para as masmorras, quando ela apareceu apressada, descendo as escadas. Há essa hora os alunos não tinham mais permissão para andarem pelo castelo, há não ser que estivesse em uma eventual detenção, com era o meu caso.

- Precisamos conversar – ela tentou me acompanhar.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você, Weasley.

- Mas eu tenho...

_I'd give anything now_

_(Eu daria tudo agora)  
to kill those words for you_

_(Para matar aquelas palavras pra você)_

Não dei ouvidos. Não queria saber o que ela tinha a dizer. Eu sabia que se escutasse um pouco que fosse eu não ia agüentar, já estaria com ela em meus braços. Encontrava-me em abstinência por duas semanas e agora estava sendo tentado pelo meu vicio. Eu queria largá-la com todas as forças e estava conseguindo, mas mais alguns minutos e todo aquele período longe dela, todas as sensações terríveis que senti, iriam por água abaixo. E no final das contas não teria valido a pena.

Entrei nas masmorras. Só mais um pouco e eu chegaria em minha sala comunal. Era só não ouvir a voz dela e estaria mais uma vez em segurança.

- Droga! Você tem que me ouvir – ela falou, angustiada. Eu não estava ouvindo, não podia ouvir. – Eu preciso que você me escute - não iria parar de andar e ela parecia decidida a continuar me seguindo. – Eu preciso de você, Draco... faça isso parar, por favor.

Parei de andar, derrotado. Ela havia conseguido mais uma vez. Virei-me, seus olhos estavam marejados e suas bochechas mais vermelhas do que o habitual. Ela parecia frágil... perturbada. Sem nenhum rumo e pedindo silenciosamente que eu a guiasse.

- Faça parar, por favor... – murmurou. Olhei confuso.

- Parar o quê?

Ela soltou um suspiro resignado. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu não estavam mais marejados.

- Isso! Quero acabar com tudo isso, mas não consigo – ela se aproximou de mim com um certo receio. – Você não entende? Quero me ver livre, mas estou presa a você. Estou presa e não consigo me soltar.

_Each time I say something I regret  
(Cada vez que eu digo algo que eu me arrependo) _

_I cry "I don't want to lose you."_

_(eu choro "eu não quero perder você")_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me_

_(Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixaria)_

Os olhos dela nublaram ligeiramente. Ginny nunca tinha dito nada daquilo. E eu percebi que ela necessitava de mim, assim com eu necessitava dela. Sem me conter mais, a trouxe para perto de mim, minhas mãos presas em sua cintura com possessão. A beijei com raiva e ela retribuiu da mesma maneira. Ela era tão doce e amarga ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos se perderam em meus cabelos e sua língua brincava com a minha com uma suavidade raivosa. Queríamos nos afastar, mas não podíamos. Havíamos ido longe demais e agora não conseguíamos voltar.

Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior e eu encostei-a na úmida parede, descendo meus beijos por seu pescoço.

- Senti falta de você... da sua pele – murmurei em seu pescoço, enquanto a sentia estremecer.

- Temos que parar, Draco – ela sussurrou.

- Não podemos mais... é tarde...

Ela me afastou de leve, seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu me senti esvaziar ali. Os olhos dela sempre tão vivos, agora estavam com um brilho perturbador, com um pedido mudo de socorro.

- Você não percebe o que estamos fazendo? Estamos nos destruindo. Não somos felizes juntos, Draco, mas somos mais infelizes ainda quando estamos longe um do outro.

Eu a abracei com força. Tinha que afastar os seus medos, mas estava sendo acometido pelos mesmos medos. Sentíamos a mesma coisa. Sabíamos que uma hora não agüentaríamos mais e acabaríamos quebrando de uma vez. Partíamos para uma auto destruição.

- Eu só quero que tudo isso pare! Não era para ser assim – deixou escapar, antes de começar a chorar em meu ombro.

_'Cause you were made for me_

_(Porque você foi feito para mim)  
Somehow I'll make you see  
(De algum jeito eu fiz você ver)_

_How happy you make me_

_(Quão feliz você me faz)_

* * *

Aquela noite nas masmorras parecia ter se apagado de nossas mentes. No outra dia estávamos juntos, como se as duas últimas semanas, incluindo a noite anterior, não tivessem acontecido. Claro que o fato de eu ter estuporado Dino Thomas correu por toda Hogwarts, mas como nós terminamos depois disso nenhum daqueles grifinorios veio me procurar com uma remota sede de vingança. Era como se Ginny já tivesse feito isso por não estar mais comigo.

E quando toda Hogwarts soube que havíamos voltado, o Weasley resolveu me atacar sobre o que tinha acontecido com Dino Thomas. A melhor forma que ele encontrou foi contando aos pais o que eu tinha feito e deve ter aumentado consideravelmente a história. Sei que no final de tudo, os pais de Ginny escreveram para ela pedindo que se afastasse de mim, porque eu era um Malfoy ciumento e que tinha se mostrado perigoso. Isso não chegou aos meus ouvidos através dela e sim de Weasley e Potter.

O resultado foi uma rápida sucessão de feitiços proferidos por nós três entre o intervalo da aula de poções para a aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Ganhei mais uma detenção, sendo que ainda nem tinha terminado a outra e um leve corte na sobrancelha que, segundo Ginny, me deixava ainda mais sexy.

_can't live this life_

_(Eu não posso viver essa vida)  
_

_Without you by my side  
(Sem você ao meu lado)_

_I need you to survive_

_(Eu preciso de você para sobreviver)_

Ser possessivo com o que era meu era algo natural da minha parte. Só que quando se tratava de Ginny, eu comecei a perceber que fugia do meu controle. Eu controlava ao máximo e ela sempre reclamava dos meus ataques de ciúme, temendo que eu fizesse o mesmo que tinha feito em Dino. Isso não a impedia de continuar conversando com outras caras e dando sorrisos sempre que possível. Às vezes penso que ela fazia de propósito. Ela sabia que os sorrisos me deixavam louco quando não eram dirigidos a mim.

Não planejava fazer algo estúpido ou parecido como tinha feito com Dino, mas ao vê-la com Potter as cosias saíram do meu controle mais uma vez. Era hora do almoço e eu os observava conversarem animadamente na mesa da Grifinória. O cabelo dela estava solto, Potter afastou alguns fiospara que pudesse sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. Ginny olhou para ele e sorriu. Em seguida o copo na mão de Potter se espatifou e cortou sua mão. Eu os olhava fixamente.

Uma pequena agitação se formou na mesa da Grifinória, Potter se levantou parecendo confuso pelo o copo ter quebrado em sua mão, a sangue ruim o acompanhou junto com o pobretão, enquanto Ginny olhava para mim. Foi a única que sabia o que tinha acontecido. O que fez com que depois do almoço ela viesse até mim, parecendo irritada e me puxando para a primeira sala vazia que encontrou.

_So stay with me_

_(Então fique comigo)  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside _

_(Você olha nos meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro)_

_that I'm sorry_

_(que eu sinto muito)_

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê? – me fiz de desentendido.

- Você sabe muito bem o quê. Por que fez com que o copo de Harry quebrasse?

- Ow! Agora a culpa é minha por Potter ser tão imbecil a ponto de quebrar o copo que esta na própria mão?

- Não foi ele que quebrou – ela me olhou com raiva. - Você não vai admitir, não é mesmo? – eu fiz que não com a cabeça para provocá-la. – Você é um idiota, Draco Malfoy! Um idiota que não sabe controlar seu ciúme infantil.

- Ele é seu ex-namorado. E você estava dando um daqueles malditos sorrisos – quer dizer que meu ciúme era infantil?

- Sorriso? Eu não posso mais sorrir? – ela me olhou, incrédula.

- Portanto que não seja nenhum daqueles _malditos sorrisos_ – respondi com aspereza.

- Mas de que maldito sorriso você está falando?

- Não se faça de sonsa. O mesmo sorriso que usou para me seduzir.

Ela ficou séria.

- Você acha que eu estava seduzindo o Harry?

- Acho! – minha voz saiu mais veemente do que eu planejara.

- Pois saiba que eu nem sequer preciso disso se tratando dele – finalizou e saiu da sala. Eu fui atrás dela.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – estava andando exatamente atrás dela. – Que pode se deitar com o Potter a hora que quiser?

Ela se virou para mim no mesmo instante, seus olhos demonstravam mágoa e eu me arrependi do que tinha dito.

- Não seja tão estúpido, Draco! Não me faça desistir de uma vez por todas de você.

Quer dizer que agora ela podia desistir de mim? Pois então, Weasley, que fizesse isso de uma vez.

- Então desista e vá se deitar com o Potter como sempre quis. Agora que você já sabe direitinho como fazer não precisa mais ter medo de que ele não goste.

Senti meu rosto arder. Ela havia me dado um tapa. Afastou-se, não antes que eu visualizasse as lágrimas dela caindo.

Eu havia sido um canalha e consegui afastá-la. Devia estar orgulhoso disso, eu sabia que depois do que eu disse, ela não me procuraria mais. Minha liberdade estava de volta, mas eu não a queria. O vazio que senti assim que ela se afastou fez com que eu detestasse aquela liberdade. Eu começava a quebrar. Era como Ginny havia dito: _"Não somos felizes, mas somos mais infelizes ainda quando estamos longe um do outro."_

_And you forgive me again  
(E você me perdoa de novo)_

_You're my one true friend  
(Você é minha unica amiga de verdade)_

_And I never meant to hurt you_

_(E eu nunca pretendi te machucar)_

Continua...

**

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Gente, eu sei! Mais de um mês para atualizar, um absurdo, mas entendam, não tinha como postar sem net. Okay, agora só falta mais um capítulo. E pelo que eu li das reviews vocês já perceberam que Ginny anda aprontando. Mas eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês no final, que eu nem sei se é muito boa, mas isso eu só conto na última N.A. dessa fic (já sacaram o que é?).

Vocês viram como esse Draco tá sentimental? Ciumento... Ah sim, e lembre-se, essa fic não tem spoillers de HP6.

Reviews lindas, quase que eu choro, sério mesmo, ando tão sentimental, mais sentimental que esse Draco... Vou responder todas esse final de semana.

Bjus!


	6. Redenção

**Capítulo 06: Redenção**

**Música: **Bleeding heart, Angra

Dezembro não era um dos meus meses preferidos, mas não foi sempre assim. Mamãe costumava me agasalhar e fazer com que eu parecesse ter uns 10 quilos a mais, só assim eu poderia sair na neve e me divertir um pouco. Além de associar esse mês ao natal, conseqüentemente vinha em mente a palavra "presentes". Muitos e muitos presentes!

Com um tempo isso perdeu importância, eu mesmo poderia comprar presentes para mim, não precisava de uma determinada data para isso. E a neve não me atraia mais. Não era divertido fazer guerra com bolas de neve, muito menos anjinhos e sentir a roupa fria depois. Foi tudo perdendo a graça. E, sem nenhum motivo, eu passei a detestar o natal. Não tinha haver com neve, bolas ou anjinhos. Mas sim com aquele clima, o tal do espírito natalino. Eu nem ao menos entendia o que era isso e não compreendia por que de uma hora para outra as pessoas achavam de fazer boas ações, perdoar, ou coisas do tipo.

Claro que isso não era um motivo convincente para se odiar o natal. Mas eu acharia um motivo para querer apagar aquela data da minha mente.

_Now I know that the end comes  
(Agora eu sei que o final chega)_

_You knew since the beginning  
(Você sabia desde o começo)_

_Didn't want to believe it's true_

_(Não queria acreditar que era verdade)  
You are alone again, my soul will be with you_

_(Você está sozinha outra vez, Mas minha alma está com você)_

* * *

Uma odiada véspera de natal e estava cansando de todos aqueles boatos. Tinha que descobrir de uma vez por todas o que estava acontecendo. Há três dias que Ginny não aparecia pelo castelo. Estava internada na ala hospitalar e os boatos sobre isso estavam me deixando completamente louco. Quantas vezes eu pensei emir a enfermaria e ver como ela estava? Várias. Mas meu orgulho sempre falava mais alto. 

Eu havia magoado. Havia terminado. Havia me afastado. Por que então tentar ir vê-la sabendo que aquilo só faria com que nós voltássemos e nos destruíssemos mais ainda? Estava me sufocando por dentro, controlando cada vontade de ir buscá-la e fazê-la minha mais uma vez. Sentia-me um estúpido pensando assim. E era isso que eu era, um estúpido dependente de uma ruiva, um estúpido apaixonado que não queria admitir.

Desejei que o castelo estivesse menos cheio, como era costume naquela época do ano. Só que com todos os ataques que vinham acorrendo, ninguém se sentia seguro para deixar o local. Quem sabe assim aquelas histórias absurdas sobre Ginny paravam. Lembro-me de cada uma delas. Eu já tinha escutado sobre o fato de ela estar seriamente doente, sobre pesadelos que ela vinha tendo e até mesmo sobre eu ter lançado alguma maldiçãonela ela. Essa última era uma tremenda mentira, ao contrário da parte dos pesadelos, fato que só cheguei a descobrir mais tarde.

E lá estava eu mais uma vez em Hogsmeade, o que me fazia detestar mais ainda cada segundo daquele natal. Compraríamos doces, beberíamos algo quente para aquecer, voltaríamos para o castelo e teríamos a ceia, para depois irmos dormir e abrir os presentes no dia seguinte. Deveria ser assim como sempre.

_Why is the clock even running?  
(Por que o relógio ainda está correndo?)_

_If my world isn't turning  
(Se meu mundo não está girando)_

_Hear your voice in the doorway wind  
(Escuto sua voz pelo vento em direção da porta)_

_You are alone again I'm only waiting_

_(Você está sozinha de novo, Eu estou esperando)_

Enquanto apertava o sobretudo em volta do meu corpo, tentando afastar o frio, eu avistei os cabelos ruivos. Isso significava que ela já estava melhor para terem-na deixado sair do castelo. Eu poderia chegar junto, perguntar o que ela havia tido, mas eu não faria isso e ela sabia. O que fez com que ela desse o primeiro passo para recomeçarmos a nossa destruição.

- Eu queria tanto te ver de novo – ela disse, meio baixo, as bochechas coradas de frio e apertando as próprias mãos suavemente. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ela não iria esquecer o que eu havia dito. Ginny não iria chegar assim, antes iria querer um pedido de desculpas por tê-la magoado. – Sei que não estamos mais juntos... mas eu precisava te ver de novo, uma última vez – ela me parecia tão distante e com um toque de melancolia. Como se tudo ao redor dela estivesse preste a quebrar.

- Então, você já acabou de me ver, certo? – soltei áspero, escondendo toda a felicidade que senti naquele momento. _Ela precisava me ver!_ A frase fervilhava em minha mente.

- Não seja tão duro, Draco. Eu preciso tanto quanto você – é, talvez eu não soubesse esconder tão bem assim, não para ela. – Você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta e o quanto eu ainda vou sentir – ela segurou uma das minhas mãos, acariciando com o polegar. Não tive forças para soltar, algo dizia para nunca soltá-la. – Vamos para outro local, está bem? – então ela saiu comigo de mãos dadas em direção à casa dos gritos.

Eu me perguntava o quanto havia me envolvido e como deixei chegar a esse ponto. Já não era o mesmo! Quando ela tinha começado a entrar tão fundo em minha pele parecendo que agora fazia parte de mim? Quando eu comecei a ter toda aquela obsessão? E por que agora era como se ela esperasse por aquilo? Como se já soubesse tudo o que iria acontecer desde o princípio. Parei de andar e soltei a mão dela. Ginny se virou e me encarou confusa.

- O que foi? - perguntou e eu a cortei com o olhar.

- Por que você fez tudo isso? Por que me faz sentir assim? – as palavras simplesmente saiam. Sem fazer sentido. Afinal, estava tudo acabado, não era? Eu podia não saber o que aconteceria, mas era como se sentisse. Ela estava querendo se despedir. – Por que você fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você? – escapou! E de maneira magoada, eu definitivamente não era mais o mesmo desde que ela pisou em minha vida.

- Oh, Draco, não diga isso! – seus olhos marejaram, mas não houve lágrimas. Ela chegou mais perto de mim, levando suas mãos em meu rosto. – Você não podia se apaixonar... eu não queria fazer isso... nós não podíamos...

Alguém poderia fazer o favor de me explicar o que se passava na cabeça dela? Não conseguia reagir. As mãos delas em meu rosto eram tão reconfortantes. Como eu senti falta daquela aproximação.

- E qual o problema nisso tudo? Por que você está assim? É por conta da droga dos nossos sobrenomes? Você sabe que isso nunca nos impediria de verdade – eu tirei suas mãos do meu rosto e me aproximei mais. Minha voz saiu tão cortante. Eu queria ferir, mas aquelas não eram as palavras certas para ferir.

- Não questione. Não tente entender, pelo menos não agora. Só fique um pouco comigo e tudo dará certo - Ginny sussurrou próxima ao meu ouvido, para logo depois voltar a segurar a minha mão e me arrastar dali.

_You tear into pieces my heart_

_(Você rasgou em pedaços meu coração)  
Before you leave with no repentance_

_(Antes de você ir embora sem arrependimentos)  
I cried to you, my tears turning into blood_

_(Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas viraram sangue)  
I'm ready to surrender_

_(Eu estou pronto para me render)_

Eu tentei não ir. Quis bater o pé no chão e me fixar ali para que ela não pudesse me levar, como se fosse uma criança absurdamente mimada que não queria ir a lugar nenhum até conseguir o seu doce. Mas eu não podia me comportar assim, por mais que isso me parecesse conveniente e o mais certo a se fazer.

Ela chegou onde queria. Um beco, um mero beco. Nada de surpresas ou lugar especial. Era apenas um local onde não apareceria ninguém. Onde poderíamos nos despedir e se eu soubesse antes eu nunca teria ido, nunca a teria deixado ir embora, porque talvez assim ela sempre estaria comigo.

Ginny deu um pequeno sorriso, antes de se aproximar e encostar seu corpo ao meu. Automaticamente envolvi sua cintura e esperei ela dizer algo. Seus dedos procuraram meu pescoço e ela começou a acariciar de leve, abriu a boca para falar algo, mas se conteve. De qualquer forma eu não queria ouvir, não podia. E depois de ficarmos em total silêncio, apenas apreciando as sensações, ela resolveu falar.

- Eu venho tendo pesadelos... que na verdade parecem ser mais que pesadelos – eu a encarei curioso. Eu sempre tinha pesadelos e não via muito problema nisso, mas também não era um perfeito exemplo de normalidade. Ela deu um suspiro hesitante antes de continuar. – E nesses pesadelos eu via coisas horríveis e que nunca quis presenciar. Se você tivesse idéia de como eles parecem reais... e talvez até sejam, eu não sei ao certo, mas quero me ver livre deles.

- Existe uma poção que...

- Eu sei, já tentei diversas vezes, mas não funciona nesse caso. Fiquei na enfermaria esses dias por conta disso. Estava com intoxicação, tomei doses excessivas esperando que surtisse algum efeito, mas o que consegui foi piorar mais ainda as coisas.

Não compreendia. O que afinal aquilo tinha haver com nós dois? Meio egoísta da minha parte pensar assim, mas Ginny nunca fez questão de me contar os seus problemas. Ela pareceu adivinhar o que se passava em minha mente e disse:

- Eu só estou contanto isso para você poder tentar entender os meus motivos, não que isso justifique ao todo, mas eu realmente preciso disso.

- Sobre o que você está falando, Ginny? – perguntei, cansado. Por que ela não podia ser mais direta? – Se você quer me deixar é só dizer de uma vez – Eu me senti um verdadeiro idiota carente dizendo aquilo.

Ela gracejou sorrindo e aquilo me ofendeu.

- Não faça esse bico, Draco. Você sabe o quanto eu acho isso fofo? – não estava fazendo bico ou talvez estivesse e não percebi. Droga, Ginny! Por que tudo tinha que ser diferente com você? – Eu vou estar sempre com você – sussurrou, ficando na ponta dos pés e com os lábios próximos aos meus, me aproximei e acariciei seus lábios com os meus, passando depois para seu rosto, o queixo, sentindo o cheiro, guardando na memória cada pedacinho do seu rosto.

_You say that I take it too hard_

_(Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério)  
And all I ask is comprehension_

_(E tudo que eu peço é compreensão)  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
(Trazendo de volta pra você uma parte do meu coração despedaçado)_

_I'm ready to surrender_

_(Eu estou pronto para me render)_

- Quero você fisicamente comigo... – e apertei com mais força meus braços ao redor dela, sentindo-a estremecer.

- Um dia, quem sabe, nós voltemos a nos ver – a voz dela saiu falha, não poderia ouvir se não estivesse tão perto.

- Eu quero você nesse momento comigo, Ginny. Não depois ou um dia. Apenas agora e para sempre.

Sem se conter mais, ela deixou as lágrimas caírem, enquanto eu ainda tentava entender o que havia dito. _Para sempre_ é muito tempo! E eu só estava me deixando guiar pelo que sentia, uma das raras vezes que fiz isso. Um breve relapso.

- Escuta, Ginny, não importa o que vai acontecer daqui a diante, não importa o que sentimos. A única coisa que importa é saber que nos sentimos bem assim, que precisamos disso. Se nos destruímos foi para poder nos reconstruir de novo, para podermos dar certo e ficarmos juntos.

- Draco... não torne tudo mais difícil...

- Apenas prometa que não vai me deixar... – pedi, sentindo as lágrimas dela em meu pescoço. – Apenas prometa isso! Vamos, Ginny, nós precisamos disso.

- Não é tão fácil...

- Não disse que seria fácil, mais no final valerá a pena. Eu tenho certeza disso, nunca tive tanta certeza de algo – eu estava conseguindo convencê-la, conseguindo fazê-la mudar de idéia. Tirando-a do pedestal que ela mesma havia construído com tanto cuidado.

E quando senti os lábios dela nos meus, me procurando urgentemente e me abraçando com força, eu pensei mesmo que tudo ficaria bem, que ela iria desistir de seja lá o que estivesse pensando em fazer. Por um momento eu me senti capaz de fazer algo por alguém, de ser útil. Agora era a minha vez de ser o cara que tirava a neve da porta. Notei o gosto salgado das lágrimas em seus lábios, afastando o característico gosto doce que Ginny possuía e me fazendo perceber pela primeira vez que, na verdade, o que sentíamos era algo amargo e imperfeito. Não era certo, o que tornava tudo mais tentador e apaixonante. Porque éramos diferentes de todos, éramos os que tinham um relacionamento cheio de defeitos, mas nem por isso fraco. Estávamos interligados com tanta intensidade que faria qualquer um sentir inveja do que tínhamos, mesmo que fosse doloroso.

_Remember the moments  
(Eu me lembro dos momentos)_

_Life was short for the romance  
(A vida foi curta pro romance)_

_Like a rose it will fade away  
(Como uma rosa isso irá desaparecer)_

_I'm leaving everything_

_(Eu estou deixando tudo)_

Com o murmurar dela de desculpas e mais algumas lágrimas, finalmente vi que aquele era um adeus e que eu falhei, como tantas as outras vezes, em conseguir aquilo que queria. Não fui capaz de fazer Ginny desistir do que faria e aquela foi a vez em que mais me senti inútil, afinal minha vida também iria embora naquele dia.

- Você não pode fazer isso – tentei mais uma vez, meus braços possessivamente ao redor da cintura dela, minha cabeça zunia em alerta e alguma espécie de confusão havia começado em Hogsmeade. Meu antebraço ardeu, estava sendo chamando, mas nem por mil crucios em minha pele eu atenderia aquele chamado. Havia algo mais importante naquele momento. – Precisamos sair daqui...

- Por enquanto aqui é seguro.

- Não, não é! Eles vão vasculhar cada lugar.

- Acredite, Draco, por enquanto aqui é seguro – ela repetiu, seus dedos brincando suavemente em meu pescoço, seus olhos cravados no meu. Então decidi esquecer tudo a nossa volta e me concentrar apenas nela.

Estava tão frio e começava a nevar. Percebendo que tudo chegava ao fim, eu a abracei com força, mas ainda sem acreditar que aquela seria a última vez. Juntei nossos lábios sem urgência, preguiçosamente, querendo que durasse o máximo possível. No entanto, Ginny não se contentaria com algo assim e quando vi, ela já tinha aprofundado o beijo, me fazendo ir com desespero. A marca negra parou de queimar ou então eu já não estivesse sentindo mais. A confusão aumentava e nós estávamos ali, alheios, apenas sentindo mais uma vez o gosto um do outro, provando as sensações. Nada mais importava. Não para mim.

Até que ela se afastou com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Diferente de todos os outros. Estava diante da verdadeira Ginny, a que sorria sinceramente a cada gesto de carinho, a que não tinha sarcasmo na voz e nem sorrisos provocativos e de desdém. Ela era dolorosamente certa para mim. Intensamente inebriante e estava partindo, me deixando...

Sem dizer mais nada, ela se afastou um pouco e voltamos a andar em direção a confusão, as mãos dela na minha, com seu costumeiro jeito de acariciar com o polegar. Percebi que ela tremia um pouco, enquanto parecíamos andar a procura da morte. O que eu estava fazendo? Tínhamos era que nos afastar dali e não ficar andando como se nada de grave estivesse ocorrendo. Então percebi que o ataque estava sendo contido. Aurores estavam ali protegendo os alunos.

Ginny soltou da minha mão e eu senti urgência em voltar a segurá-la. Ela correu para a Dedosdemel, tentei correr atrás, mas algo me impediu. Meu braço queimou e dessa vez na era a marca.

- Oh, seu estúpido! Não vê que é o Draco? – reconheci a voz esganiçada por de baixo do capuz. Pansy andouem minha direção preocupada e segurou em minha mão.

- Por que ele não está atacando também? – Nott perguntou furioso, sabendo o quanto estava encrencado por ter me machucado – Foi mal, Malfoy! Agora por que você não coloca seu capuz e vai se divertir um pouquinho?

- Não seja burro. Temos é que sair daqui, olha os aurores ai – Pansy me puxou e eu hesitei. – Vamos logo, Draco. Precisamos sair daqui – Acho que ela havia se esquecido que eu não estava com o capuz, então não poderia ser considerado como atacante também, os aurores não fariam nada comigo. Mesmo assim eu fui com ela e Nott, olhei para a Dedosdemel, ela estava segura ali. Havia vários aurores e os alunos corriam para lá com o auxílio deles.

E aquela foi a última vez que vi Ginny.

_No regrets, war is over_

_(Sem arrependimentos, a guerra está acabada)  
The return of a soldier  
(O retorno de um soldado)_

_Put my hands on my bleeding heart  
(Colocando minhas mãos em meu coração sangrando)_

_I'm leaving all behind  
(Eu estou deixando tudo pra trás)_

_No longer waiting_

_(Sem mais esperas)_

* * *

Meus joelhos cederam diante da notícia. Não demonstrei nada, estava apático como se nada tivesse me abalado, mas as batidas aceleradas do meu coração diziam o contrário. Quando me dei conta Weasley já estava próximo de mim, sendo contido por Potter e mais dois grifinorios. 

- Ela estava com você! Era sua obrigação protegê-la – ele berrava, mas sua voz vinha tão distante. Eu estava quebrando, partindo aos poucos, os berros dele não me atingiam. – Não podia ter deixado eles fazerem aquilo, não podia.

- Ron, acalme-se! – Granger se aproximou do namorado, os olhos vermelhos.

Minha Ginny estava morta.

Quando soube que a Dedosdemel pegou fogo eu tentei voltar lá e quando cheguei já era tarde. A casa estava em cinzas. O fogo mágico tinha se alastrado com uma rapidez impressionante. Os aurores haviam controlado o ataque, mas um dos comensais conseguiu lançar um feitiço e incendiar a loja por onde os alunos estavam escapando para Hogwarts. Havia uma passagem ali no porão e era por isso que todos corriam para lá, a forma mais segura de fugir dos ataques e voltar a salvo para o castelo.

Ginny ficou ajudando, tentando acalmar os alunos mais novos. Quase todos já estavam em segurança quando o incêndio começou. Fogo permanente, o desgraçado havia lançado fogo permanente, iria queimar até toda a loja estar destruída, não havia feitiços que pudessem impedir. O máximo que poderiam fazer era uma corrente de isolamento para que o fogo não passasse da loja. E todos sobreviveram. Menos Ginny.

Estranhamente ela não conseguira escapar. Eu achava que ela estava em segurança, que tudo ficaria bem, que a estranha sensação de despedida era algo da minha mente perturbada. Mas juntando tudo eu cheguei à conclusão que era aquilo que ela pretendia. Não fazia muito sentido, não tinha como Ginny saber do ataque ou que a loja pegaria fogo. Era mais um truque da minha mente na tentativa de justificar os fatos. De tentar fugir da culpa que me assolava. Porque fui eu que a deixei partir e eu tinha obrigação de protegê-la.

- Esse maldito comensal! Foi ele que começou o fogo. Ele sabia que Ginny estava lá – os gritos ecoavam em minha mente.

Weasley era arrastado para longe de mim com a ajuda de alguns professores. E quando ele já estava longe, Lovegood se aproximou cautelosamente, segurando uma caixinha nas mãos. Ela não me encarou, chorava silenciosamente e falou com a voz tremida:

- Ela pediu para te entregar isso – depositou a caixa em minhas mãos. Olhei confuso. – Acho que era o presente de natal dela – Lovegood tentou limpar os olhos com a manga da camisa. – E... Malfoy, ela gostava muito de você – depois de dizer isso se afastou, me deixando sozinho e olhando para a caixa.

_You tear into pieces my heart_

_(Você rasgou em pedaços meu coração)  
Before you leave with no repentance_

_(Antes de você ir embora sem arrependimentos)  
I cried to you, my tears turning into blood_

_(Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas viraram sangue)  
I'm ready to surrender_

_(Eu estou pronto para me render)_

E lá estava a caixinha de madeira fosca, cuidadosamente trabalhada com um cor-de-rosa predominante. Encostei-me na parede e deixe meu corpo deslizar até o chão. Meio hesitante, abri a caixa e dentro havia uma espécie de colar e uma carta. Mais uma vez fui pego pela sensação de que ela já sabia de tudo. Peguei a carta e abri, minha vista embaçou e fiz força pra não ser mais fraco do que já estava sendo.

"_Hey, Draco!_

_Você não está bravo comigo, está? Eu espero sinceramente que não. Talvez os meus constantes ataques de personalidade e meus malditos sorrisos o tenham deixado meio chateado, mas não acho que isso seja o suficiente para afetar o que sentimos, não é mesmo? E não faça essa cara de negação. Não podemos negar para nós mesmo o quanto somos loucos e viciados um no outro, e se isso não é paixão, Draco, o que mais pode ser? Desejo? Você sabe que vai muito além disso..._

_Mesmo que eu não tenha dito em palavras o que sentia e que tenha feito você detestar e amar ao mesmo tempo cada sensação, eu espero que não me culpe por tudo e compreenda os meus atos. Hogsmeade vai ser atacada, talvez você já saiba disso, afinal você é um deles. Mas estará tudo sobre o controle e espero que ninguém se machuque. Digamos que é uma armadilha para pegar alguns comensais, principalmente os que ainda estudam em Hogwarts. Por isso eu vou fazer o possível para te tirar da linha de ataque e tenho certeza que você não me deixará. Não quero que você seja pego. Bem, interprete isso como uma segunda chance._

_Vou aproveitar toda a confusão para abandonar minha vida. Sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas eu não agüento mais, vou morrendo aos poucos com cada lembrança e pesadelo, ficando sem vida. Eu achei que tivesse passado, que não seria mais atormentada, mas estava enganada. Tom nunca esquece suas vítimas e ele sempre voltaria até conseguir tirar o último resquício de alma que me pertence. Você pode entender isso, Draco?_

_Por você eu pensei em desistir, mas então eu não seria a pessoa certa para estar ao seu lado, já que seria tão ou mais sombria que você. E escuridão, Draco, é algo que você não precisa. Apenas saiba que não existia mais vida para mim e que agora eu tenho uma segunda chance, assim como você. E quem sabe um dia nós ainda ficaremos juntos... Como? Não me pergunte isso. É algo que não posso responder. Nesse momento, você só precisa guardar esse colar com você, de preferência sempre junto. E talvez daqui a algum tempo todas as suas respostas sejam respondidas..._

_Com amor,_

_Ginny!"_

Então era assim que terminava? Com uma carta que não me esclarecia nada e que só me enchia de esperança de que ela poderia estar viva? Não, ela não estava viva! Ela havia morrido na droga daquele incêndio, tentando bancar a heroína. Enquanto o meu mundo desabava. Sim, Ginny, você foi egoísta e não peça para entender isso. Porque você sabia desde o começo tudo o que aconteceria. E eu não fui capaz de fazer você querer desistir.

E sem que eu percebesse, algo quente escorria pelo meu rosto e minha cabeça começava a latejar! Não era justo. Não era certo perder assim algo que era tão importante e simplesmente tentar entender. E a minha vida como ficava agora? Quais os meus motivos, afinal de contas? Ginny não havia morrido acidentalmente e pela carta parecia ter provocado tudo aquilo. E se ela achava que eu acreditava naquele papo de outra vida ela estava muito enganada. Espiritualidade nunca foi comigo. Eu sentia raiva dela naquele momento, para logo depois ser assolado por uma angustia.

Eu só queria tê-la ao meu lado.

A dor no peito ia além de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse imaginar. O vazio começava a ser devastador e assim como Ginny, minha vida parecia ir embora. Eu só queria ter a chance de que pelo menos uma vez em minha vida as coisas dessem certo para mim. E acho que nunca desejei tão forte uma coisa. Nunca tive tanta vontade de ver um daqueles malditos sorrisos ou aqueles cabelos ruivos. Eu tinha perdido meu chão. E nada mais fazia sentido.

Natal nunca me traria boas lembranças. E em uma última tentativa de ter uma boa recordação eu tirei o colar de dentro da caixa, era simples, apenas uma pedra azul-acinzentada como pingente. Meus olhos! Ginny passava horas com seus olhos grudados nos meus, como se não quisesse esquecer. Coloquei o colar no pescoço e escondi por dentro da camisa. Senti-o quente ao tocar em minha pele, quente como as mãos dela.

Por um instante achei que tudo ficaria bem, até voltar a sentir os olhos arderem. Agora a única coisa que restavam eram as lembranças e isso não era reconfortante. Ainda posso sentir o cheiro dela quando fecho os olhos ou o toque dos seus dedos em meu rosto.

E chegava ao fim. Com o colar no pescoço era como se Ginny ainda estivesse por perto, mas não passava de uma ilusão. Ginny não existia mais.

_You say that I take it too hard_

_(Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério)  
And all I ask is comprehension_

_(E tudo que eu peço é compreensão)  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
(Trazendo de volta pra você uma parte do meu coração despedaçado)_

_I'm ready to surrender_

_(Eu estou pronto para me render)_

_I've waited for so long!_

_(Eu esperei tanto!)_

* * *

**N.A: **Antes que vocês me matem e me apedrejem, eu aviso que essa fic tem continuação. É, isso mesmo, a surpresa que eu falei está ai! Eu não consigo ser má com vocês. Alem do que há muito o que explicar ainda, não é mesmo? A péssima noticia é que eu não sei quando essa continuação sai – ok, agora podem jogar as pedras. – E antes que vocês perguntem por que a Ginny fez isso ou se ela já sabia ou não sabia o que ia acontecer, vai estar tudo na continuação, ok! 

Ah, o lance do colarsinho quente eu tirei de **Mande Fudge **ou **Send Fudge**, uma fic traduzida pela Walfreeda Myrddin, muito fofa e que eu recomendo.

Agora, eu queria agradecer a cada uma que deixou reviews lindas!

**Vivian Black** (fofa! A primeira review é MUITO importante), **Tsuki Koorime** (moça, senti falta de você nos últimos capítulos. E acho até que a gente tem um gosto musical ligeiramente parecido!), **sshelena**, **Srtas. Weasel**, **Bel Dumbledore** (afffe que a gente nunca mais se falou, não esqueço o quanto você foi legal me dando animo pra continuar escrevendo), **Miaka** (linda! Sempre deixando a sua marquinha), **Nessa**, **Fioccos**, **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy** (eu já imagino você com uma tremenda raiva de mim por conta desse final, to até com medo!), **Rafinha M. Potter**(eu nem vou dizer nada pra você, acho que já disse tudo nas enormes resposta. Obrigada, viu! Eu falo sério quando digo que quase choro), **licca-weasley-malfoy**( baixei a música, ADOREI! Mais capítulos não tem, mas pelo menos tem outra fic a caminho!), **Papillon** (menina pentelha! Só aparece no cursinho pra perguntar quando tem atualização. Te amo borboletinha!), **Gynny Malfoy** (Miga fofa! Agora sim que você acha que a Ginny destrambelhou de vez), **Gina Malfoy**, **.Srtá.** **Felton °leg**, **Lanlan Malfoy**, **Belatrix Amarante **(Eu adoro Los Hermanos! Obrigada por dedicar as músicas pra mim. Eu te dedico as mesmas músicas, já que você gosta tanto), **Lika Slytherin**, **Marcela Wood**, **TheBlueMemory**, **nicolle weasley malfoy** (eu tenho que te recompensar de alguma forma), **A.C. Lennox**, **Franinha Malfoy** (não é um epílogo, mas foi melhor assim, não foi?), **brockthueLa**, **Izabelle Malfoy**, **LolitaMalfoy**, **Mia** **Malfoy **(mais NC não teve, né. Mas quem sabe na continuação), **Srta Malfoy**, **Izabelle Malfoy**.

Continua em **_"Delicate"._**

Espero ver vocês lá!

Bjus,

**Nah.**

**Fic escrita em: 21/09/05 **

**Terminada: 24/01/06**


End file.
